


De perdidos al río

by MoskaFleur



Category: One Piece, zosan - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, naufragos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los mugiwara son atrapados durante una fuerte y repentina tormenta. Sanji y Zoro desaparecen sin dejar rastro, para aparecer en una isla desierta. ¿Conseguirán encontrarles a tiempo?¿Conseguirán llevarse bien los dos?¿Qué ocurrirá durante su estancia allí?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La tormenta - Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In for a penny, in for a pound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087223) by [MoskaFleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur)



> Ésto es solo un prólogo, una forma de dar información a los lectores. Pronto subiré el capítulo 1, si os gusta la idea claro.

\- Oi, Nami, ¡despierta! 

La voz del tirador sacó a Nami se su letargo – Usopp... ¿qué quieres... ? Me estaba... - bostezó – ….echando una siesta... - empezó a desperezarse. 

\- Ya me he dado cuenta, ya – respondió con ironía, en respuesta a lo cual, Nami le sacó la lengua – pero necesito que veas algo – hay unas nubes negras a lo lejos, han aparecido casi de repente, creo que se acerca una tormenta. 

\- Eso no es posible, yo misma revisé el cielo antes de echarme a dormir. 

\- Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero yo que tú le echaba una ojeada al cielo ahora. 

Nami, mosqueada, salió a cubierta, seguida de cerca por Usopp. 

\- ¡La tormenta está muy cerca!¡Si hace un momento estaba a varias millas!¡¿Cómo es posible?! - gritó Usopp. 

\- No... no lo sé... - Nami estaba algo asustada, normalmente era capaz de prever cualquier fenómeno atmosférico, pero éste le había superado, no podía ser una tormenta normal – ¡avisa a todos!¡Hay que preparar el barco! - Usopp asintió y corrió hacia el interior del barco para avisar a todos aquellos que se encontraran en sus habitaciones. 

\- ¡Se avecina una tormenta! - gritó Nami para los que se hallaran en la cocina o la torre - ¡Corred!¡No es una tormenta normal! 

Los Mugiwara se colocaron en sus puestos requeridos, siguiendo las órdenes de la navegante. 

\- ¡Sanji-kun , Zoro, recoged las velas! 

\- ¡Voy volando, Nami-swaaaannn! - respondió Sanji lanzándole un beso con la palma de la mano mientras subía por la red hacia el palo mayor. 

\- ¡Tómatelo en serio imbécil, y sube de una vez! - Zoro le seguía a escasa distancia. 

\- ¡Marimo, no me toques los cojones, que te meto el pie en la boca! 

\- ¡Inténtalo y te tiro al agua, cejas de sushi! 

\- ¡Ya vale!¡Haced lo que os he dicho, idiotas! - gritó Nami hecha una furia desde el suelo - ¡Nos va a coger la tormenta de lleno!¡Tenemos que prepararnos! 

Pero ya era tarde, la tormenta estaba justo encima de ellos, y había traído consigo un fuerte huracán.

La navegante se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, tenían que intentar meterse en el barco y rezar, pues no podían usar el Coup de Burst, porque estaba sin recargar. 

\- ¡¡¡¡¡Todos, meteos dentro del barco!!!!! - la voz realmente alarmada de Nami, hizo que todos se dieran cuenta del peligro que se les venía encima. Una ola enorme se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos, y el mar estaba muy revuelto. La lluvía impedía la visión, y la navegante era incapaz de divisar el paradero de todos sus nakamas. 

\- ¡Chicos, agarraos, viene un tsunami! - gritó Usopp en el pasillo. Chopper abrazó a Luffy, y éste le sonrió y le dijo que se tranquilizara. Brook decidió tocar alguna melodía con su violín. Él quería ser como los de la orquesta del Titanic, tocar mientras se hunde. Todo un profesional.

Franky corrió hacia la habitación de Robin, entró y la abrazó, apoyándose en la pared - ¡Nami, Sanji y Zoro están fuera aún! - corrió hacia cubierta. 

\- ¡Sanji!¡Zoro!¡Bajad, no hay tiempo, rápido! - las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas de pura impotencia se confundían con la lluvia. No podía ver ni dónde estaban esos dos. 

Usopp llegó a donde estaba Nami, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia adentro. Sanji y Zoro no aparecían. Usopp, les dio unos segundos para dar señales de vida y entrar a ponerse a salvo, pero la ola estaba a punto de impactar contra el barco.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, cerró la puerta y corrió arrastrando a Nami hacia el interior lo máximo que pudo.

La pelirroja gritaba sus nombres desesperada. La ola chocó contra ellos, y estuvo a punto de volcar el barco, pero el Sunny aguantó. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, la tempestad pasó. Y todos salieron de sus habitaciones. 

\- ¿Estáis todos bien? - dijo Chopper. 

\- Sanji y... Zoro... no han entrado... - dijo Usopp con dificultad. Todos comenzaron a gritar y a lloriquear. Pero Luffy, intentando dejar a un lado sus emociones, les habló como un capitán. 

\- Vamos a salir afuera, vamos a mirar por todas partes, rastrearemos la zona con el minimerry y lo que haga falta. Les vamos a encontrar. Son fuertes, son valientes, y carecen de akuma no mi, así que pueden nadar... es imposible que hayan muerto – se le quebró la voz, al terminar la frase - ¡Venga!¡Todos a buscarles!¡Ahora! - se pusieron en movimiento. Nami corrió hacia cubierta, seguida de Usopp. Franky fue hacia el minimerry con Robin y Chopper; necesitarían un médico. 

La navegante, seguida del tirador, salió a cubierta casi tropezando, y buscó con la mirada algún marimo, o una cabellera rubia, pero no hubo suerte – Si hubiera predicho esa tormenta... si no me hubiera echado la siesta... si no les hubiera dicho que recogieran las velas... ¡no había tiempo, debí darme cuenta y ponerles a salvo! - comenzó a sollozar. 

\- No seas dura contigo misma, Nami... - Usopp la puso la mano en el hombro – todo saldrá bien, ya verás como están bien... ¡a lo mejor están volviendo al barco nadando! - intentaba animarla, pero se dio cuenta de que no era fácil, y con razón. 

Franky, Chopper y Robin comenzaron la búsqueda. 

\- Franky, ¿ves algo? - Robin miraba por las aguas, pero no conseguía ver nada. Aún habiendo pasado la tormenta, el mar seguía algo agitado, las aguas estaban revueltas y no conseguía ver nada bajo ellas. 

\- No, preciosa... el mar está muy oscuro, es imposible... no creo que se viese nada ni con el Shark Submerge... 

\- Chicos... vamos... - Chopper miraba el agua esperando que en cualquier momento Sanji asomara la cabeza y Zoro apareciera perdido 4 metros más allá, pero no ocurrió.

Tras varias horas buscando, apenados, decidieron volver al barco. 

Chopper se acercó corriendo y llorando a Luffy, y le abrazó la pierna - ¿crees que estarán bien? 

\- Por supuesto que sí, Chopper. Además, no vamos a movernos de aquí. ¡Franky, evita que el barco se mueva de aquí! 

\- Capitán-san, algunas cajas con comida y sake se han caído durante la tormenta... 

\- Racionaremos las provisiones – contestó Nami, ya serenada. 

\- Yo me encargaré de la cocina hasta que encontremos a Sanji – dijo Usopp poniéndose manos a la obra. 

\- En cuanto al resto, no perdáis de vista el agua, ni el horizonte. En cuanto veáis algo que se les parezca, no dudéis, id a buscarlo como sea – Luffy estaba muy serio, tal y como exigía esa dramática situación. Se estaba comportando como un capitán. - Esta tarde reanudaremos las tareas de búsqueda. Nami y yo saldremos a realizar una partida de búsqueda por los alrededores. Y nos iremos turnando, siempre por parejas, y nunca dos usuarios de akuma no mi juntos, no queremos correr más riesgos. 

Luffy volvió a adentrarse en el pasillo, mirando como la luz y la calma tras la tormenta dibujaban un sendero en la madera del suelo - Vamos a encontraros, chicos... os lo juro.


	2. Náufragos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, primer capítulo, a pesar de que no había reviews. Éste fanfic va a tener unos cuantos capítulos, tampoco demasiados, pero con ésto quiero decir que no habrá lemon en seguida, habrá pronto, pero no ya mismo xD ¿ENTENDEIS?

Notó cómo su piel quemaba. Sentía mucho calor en la cara y los brazos, aparte de un fuerte dolor en el brazo. Comenzó a mover los dedos y notó que estaba sobre arena... ¿arena de playa? El sol... pega mucho... debe ser mediodía... o quizás más tarde. Definitivamente, no se encontraba en el Sunny. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero la luz era demasiado cegadora, por lo que volvió a cerrarlos hasta que se acostumbrara un poco. 

*¿Qué ha pasado...?* pensó. Hizo uso de su memoria y retrocedió en el tiempo...

 

FLASHBACK: 

Oyó a Nami gritar desde cubierta, parecía realmente alarmada, y hacía un par de minutos había visto a Usopp intranquilo debido a la aparición de unas nubes en lontananza. No le había dado importancia, ya que confiaba en la navegante y en sus predicciones, pero por lo visto, ésta vez... falló.

Bajó de la torre como una exhalación lo antes que pudo y se dispuso a obedecer las órdenes de la arpía usurera. Sanji, que había venido corriendo de la cocina, y él debían recoger las velas lo antes posible, pero ése estúpido moja-braguetas no hacía lo que se le decía; se puso a tontear con la pelirroja una vez más, inconsciente del peligro que corrían.

Mientras subían por la red hacia el palo mayor, ambos se dedicaron toda clase de improperios, pero Zoro no quería llegar a las manos, al menos no ahora, parecía un asunto feo el de la tormenta.

Sanji, ignorando el peligro que la situación suponía, le dio un puntapié en la cabeza al llegar al final de la red; evidentemente, con la intención de provocarlo y empezar otro de sus piques absurdos. 

\- ¡¿Qué cojones haces, cejas de molinillo?! - la lluvia era tan densa que apenas podían verse ya el uno al otro - ¡Recoge las velas! 

\- ¡Qué ya voy, cara de red! - respondió el rubio - ¡Cara.. de.. red! 

\- ¿¡Qué mierda de insulto es ése!? - el rubio crispaba los nervios de Zoro. 

\- ¡Cuerpo jota! - gritó Sanji entre risas. 

\- ¡Deja de hacer el imbécil, cejas de sushi!¿¡Has recogido las velas por ese lado!? 

\- ¡Sí, marimo!¡Vamos a bajar! - respondió el cocinero. Zoro asintió en silencio. 

El agua le impedía abrir los ojos siquiera, pero sintió que algo andaba mal. El viento era muy fuerte, y el movimiento del mar, extraño. Consiguió abrir los ojos con dificultad y vio como una gran ola caía sobre ellos como una manta. 

\- ¡Sanji! - fue lo último que consiguió articular antes de que aquel tsunami les tragara por completo, arrancándolos del barco como si los succionara. Vio como el rubio era engullido antes, pero la ola fue más dura con él. Lo golpeó fuertemente contra el mástil antes de arrojarlo al mar.

El peliverde, por el contrario, había conseguido sujetarse a una soga que colgaba del barco con sus fuertes brazos. Buscó con la mirada al rubio, pero no conseguía ver nada, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido; si no le encontraba ya, se ahogaría.

De repente, distinguió algo de una tonalidad rosada. *¡Su camisa!*. Sin dudarlo, soltó el cabo y nadó y buceó hacia aquel bulto. La corriente lo arrastraba, pero no podía permitirse quejas, tenía que sacar del mar a su nakama. Cuando llegó a él, su pulso se paró durante unos segundos, estaba sangrando; su costado sangraba. Buscó una posición mediante la cual no tocara la zona dañada mientras nadaban hacia el barco, pero el problema vino cuando otra gran ola, aunque de menos magnitud que la anterior, les sumergió. Zoro cogió todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron antes de ser engullido por el mar y abrazó al rubio. Le tapó la nariz y pegó su boca contra la de éste, metiéndole todo el aire que pudo, quedándose él sin apenas oxígeno. Después, tapó su boca también y dejó que la corriente les arrastrara, pues era imposible nadar hacia el barco y por tanto contra ella. Al cabo de un minuto aproximadamente, la corriente les sacó a flote, pero muy lejos de dónde estaban. 

*Estamos... en medio del océano... y está herido... ¡No podemos morir aquí!* pensó el peliverde desesperado. *Creo que la corriente venía... de allí* miró en una dirección *Por tanto, debemos nadar en ésa dirección... bueno, debo* miró al rubio. Sacó la corbata del cocinero de su cuello y la usó para atarle las manos; pasó éstas alrededor de su cuello y se lo colgó a la espalda.

A pesar de su dolor de brazo, comenzó a nadar lo más rápido que pudo.

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó a nadar, pero, de repente, vio una isla. *Gracias, si estás ahí arriba, seas lo que seas, gracias.* Nadó hacia ella*Aunque teniendo en cuenta mi reputación y actos, probablemente estés ahí abajo* rió para sí. 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

 

*Así que llegué aquí, y me quedé tirado durmiendo en la arena... sí, es propio de mí* suspiró terminando de abrir los ojos *¡...!* se incorporó sobresaltado - ¡SANJI!

Se levantó y no tardó en encontrarlo, unos metros más allá descansaba el cuerpo inmóvil de su nakama. Por un momento temió lo peor. *No, no, no pienses en ello, búscale el pulso*. Y así lo hizo, parecía tener, pero era muy débil. - ¡Vamos, cara sushi, no me jodas! - su costado aún sangraba, así que le abrió aquella ridícula camisa rosa de floripondios. Esperaba encontrarse el torso del rubio atravesado o algo por el estilo, pero gracias a... lo que quiera que cuidara de Zoro... no parecía tener nada roto, sólo un gran moratón; aunque eso no era precisamente tranquilizador, si tenía una hemorragia interna estaba jodido.

Chopper le había dando alguna que otra clase sobre primeros auxilios, por si acaso, así que tuvo que tirar de su escasa experiencia médica. Lo primero era sacar el agua de los pulmones del cocinero.

Le hizo el boca-boca, durante unos 10 minutos. Zoro no podía más, veía que su nakama no se despertaba y estaba, por primera vez, aterrado. 

\- ¡Estúpido cocinero!¡Escupe el puto agua! - estaba al borde del llanto mientras presionaba su pecho - ¡Vamos! - gritaba. Las lágrimas empezaban a asomar en sus ojos. Se le estaba muriendo en los brazos prácticamente. 

Sanji giró la cabeza de golpe y vomitó, al menos, 1 litro de agua de mar en los pantalones de Zoro. El peliverde no podía ser más feliz en esos momentos. Le apartó el pelo de la cara. 

\- ¡Shitty cook!¡Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de que me vomitaras encima! - sonrió. 

\- ¿Dónde... dónde estoy? - respondió el rubio aturdido. 

Su expresión se volvió seria - Eres un egocéntrico – puso énfasis en la siguiente palabra - ESTAMOS – y miró hacia la frondosa selva que se erguía ante ellos - en una isla. 

\- Brillante observación, marimo. 

\- ¡Cállate, cejas de caracol! 

\- ¡¿Has llorado?! - preguntó Sanji sorprendido. El espadachín tenía los ojos llorosos.

\- ¡Claro que no! - respondió éste enfadado.

*Ya, claro, tss* sonrió el rubio para sí.

Sanji hizo un gesto de dolor al intentar incorporarse para quedarse sentado. 

\- ¿Te duele? Temo que sea una hemorragia interna, ero-cook... - comentó Zoro preocupado. 

\- Siempre tan positivo, me encantas – sonrió sarcástico. 

\- Mientras no tosas, mees o cagues sangre, significará que estás bien – respondió levantando el pulgar como señal de aprobación. 

\- No voy a llamarte para que veas mi caca cada vez que quiera cagar, lo siento – hizo una pausa para mirar a su alrededor – Supongo que estamos aquí debido a la tormenta... ¿Dónde están los demás?¿También cayeron del barco? 

\- No que yo sepa, sólo caís... - no terminó la frase. Recordó que sólo había caído Sanji, él sólo se tiró a sacarle – caímos nosotros – No sabía porque se corrigió, supuso que para no hacerle sentir culpable. 

\- Qué torpe, marimo... 

\- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! 

\- E-Espera... yo estaba inconsciente... - a lo que Zoro asintió con la cabeza - … eso significa... que tú nos trajiste hasta aquí. 

\- Sí... (?) - Zoro no parecía entender sus razonamientos. 

\- ¡Oh, mierda, estamos perdidos! - Sanji se cubría la mano con la cara y hablaba con tono lastimero - ¡Seguro que has nadado en dirección contraria!¡Milagro que no hemos llegado ya a Raftel! 

\- ¡Gilipollas!¡Encima que te rescato!¡He tenido que hacerte hasta el boca boca! - le replicó el espadachín, y después se limpió los labios con la camiseta poniendo cara de asco. 

\- ¿¡Me has besado!? - Sanji se aterrorizó, la sola idea de que el marimo le hubiera besado le daba escalofríos. 

\- ¡No te he besado!¡Eran primeros auxilios, estúpido cocinerucho! 

\- ¡Yo guardaba mis suaves labios para Nami-san, y tú los has profanado!¡Alga bastarda! 

\- Oh, perdone usted, señor cara arroba, la próxima vez dejaré que se ahogue en el fondo del mar o que se lo coma un rey marino, ¿le parece? – se levantó completamente y se fue andando por la playa. 

Sanji aún ligeramente incorporado en la arena, le gritó - ¡Estoy herido!¿¡Vas a irte así!? 

Sanji tenía razón, no podía dejarle a su suerte en ése estado – Tsk.. - murmuró, y volvió sobre sus pasos de mala gana. Cuando llegó a él, le ayudó a levantarse, haciendo que se apoyara en su hombro. Sanji se quejaba por el dolor, parecía una contusión fuerte, aunque no parecía tener nada roto. 

\- ¡Con cuidado, marimo!¡Estoy herido!¡Más despacio! 

\- ¡Ya he tenido bastante cuidado!¡Cuando me preocupo por ti, me desprecias, así que jódete y camina! - respondió toscamente, y se adentraron en la selva, aunque no demasiado. *Será gilipollas... la próxima vez, que se ahogue* 

Sanji no dijo nada al respecto, sólo se quedó pensativo. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido un poco, aquel estúpido marimo había conseguido hacerle sentir culpable. *Me salvó la vida... Tsk, ahora estoy en deuda con la marmota verde ésta... * pensaba *Intentaré ser amable*. 

El cocinero apenas pudo andar 10 minutos, estaba débil después de accidente, así que se sentó sobre una gran roca – Marimo, no puedo más, busca un estanque, lago o manantial, necesitaremos agua... o algo de comer... sí, también haría falta. 

\- Pero yo no sé qué plantas se pueden comer, éso lo sabes tú. Además, necesito desinfectarte esa herida, no es profunda, pero si se te infecta... 

\- ¿Preocupado por mí, marimo? - preguntó el rubio en un tono presumido. 

\- Por supuesto que sí – respondió el espadachín, y se giró nada más decirlo, buscando con la mirada algún sendero ya trazado que indicara la existencia de habitantes. 

Sanji se quedó muy sorprendido. A diferencia de él mismo, Zoro estaba actuando de forma sensata, madura y responsable, dejando atrás sus absurdas peleas; le hacía quedar como alguien infantil e inmaduro. *Tsk... yo soy más responsable que él... siempre cuido de mis chicas* 

\- Venga, yo creo que estoy bien ya, buscaré comida, tú busca agua, nos reuniremos en... - lo pensó mejor – Oye, voy a buscar piedras, voy a hacer una cruz con ellas en la arena; será una gran cruz, nos encontraremos allí. 

Zoro parecía no entender. 

El rubio suspiró – Sé que conseguirás salir de la selva, pero me apuesto mi ojo visible a que no sales por aquí, así que solo tienes que rodear la playa una vez estés en ella, hasta que encuentres la cruz, ¿vale? ¿Lo entiendes, marimo? 

\- Bien, nos vemos en un rato – respondió éste. Ambos se separaron, cada uno por su camino, Zoro tardó bastante en encontrar un manantial, pero parecía un buen sitio. Con ayuda de sus katanas, cortó varios bambúes, fabricando tubos huecos pero con fondo, por los que introdujo el agua, los tapó con otra rodaja de bambú y se los ató cual mochila a la espalda con unos helechos fuertes. *Soy todo un explorador* pensaba para sí. *El cocinero... - suspiró - es muy testarudo. Por no mencionar que es estúpido, pero eso no es nuevo* rió. 

El rubio volvió a la playa y trazó la dichosa cruz con pedruscos que encontró repartidos en la arena, después se puso en marcha. Caminaba con dificultad, le dolía terriblemente el costado, no como para tener una costilla rota o una hemorragia interna, pero sí como para que su músculo estuviera muy resentido- *Maldita alga con patas... * maldecía para sus adentros. Su actitud no hacía más que hacerle sentir más culpable por actuar como un crío - Venga, Sanji, tienes que madurar. Bueno, ya eres maduro, sólo tienes que mostrarlo más. Entonces el marimo, verá que eres mejor que él, y se arrodillará ante ti y te respetará, y serás mejor que él... - continuó hablando tonterías consigo mismo durante largo rato mientras observaba plantas que podían ser comestibles. Consiguió recoger unas cuantas, suficientes para un día.

 

Cuando volvió, ya eran aproximadamente las 8 de la tarde y empezaba a oscurecer. Se encontró al peliverde sentado en la arena con la mochilita de bambúes a la espalda. 

\- ¿¡Has llegado antes que yo!? Impresionante – Sanji estaba realmente sorprendido. 

\- Ha. Ha. - rió con sarcasmo – ¿Trajiste comida? 

\- ¿Y tú agua? 

Ambos mostraron lo que habían obtenido y sonrieron. Sanji calentó su pierna con Diable Jambe y consiguió hervir el agua para purificarla - ¡No sé qué clase de bambúes son éstos, pero resisten el fuego!- rió -¡Deberíamos coger más, serán muy útiles! 

Al cabo de un rato, Zoro volvió cargando un gran cargamento de dichos bambúes. Era una suerte que el mastodonte pudiera cargar tanto peso. 

\- Ahora que lo dices, no son como los normales... - miró hacia la selva curioso – me pregunto... si será ésto lo único anormal en ésta isla... 

Sanji, que estaba concentrado prendiendo fuego a duras penas con la pierna al agua, le miró ofendido - ¡Ya empiezas!¡Tú si que eres anormal! 

\- ¡No hablaba de ti, imbécil! - hizo una pausa pensativo – Aunque la verdad es que te es aplicable – y sonrió de forma arrogante. No pudo resistir la tentación de picarle un poco, estaba en su naturaleza. 

El rubio intentó ir a darle una fuerte patada pero le fue imposible, debido al dolor del costado, y se dejó caer al suelo derrotado. 

\- Deberías hacer reposo, prepararé una... ¡una caseta con los bambúes! - respondió el peliverde. Se acercó al cargamento, y empezó a cortarlos a diestro y siniestro. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya había hecho una pequeña cabaña. 

*Lo que no haga éste... * pensó sonriendo para sí. 

\- No es un palacio, pero tiene dos “hamacas”. Serán algo duras... - comentaba Sanji mirando hacia el interior del habitáculo. 

\- Pero te jodes, ceja espiral – respondió. Se dio la vuelta y quitó los bambúes del fuego para que se enfriaran y así poder beber el agua – échate un rato. 

\- Espero que sea seguro – dijo el rubio tumbándose cuidadosamente en una de las hamacas. Era sorprendentemente cómoda. 

\- Debería serlo, además, si ataca algún animal salvaje, lo mataré. Hasta que te cures, me toca a mí defendernos – comentó mientras volvía a la cabaña – debes sentirte como una princesa – rió el espadachín. 

El cocinero bufó – ya decía yo... no eras tan maduro... 

\- ¿Ha? Claro que lo soy, sólo que picarte es uno de esos pequeños placeres que me hacen feliz – se recostó en la otra hamaca cómodamente, con las manos detrás de la nuca. 

Sanji sonrió ampliamente. Para él también era divertido. Ese comentario, aun siendo... “negativo”, había conseguido aliviarle el dolor del costado. Era un momento agradable de amistad para ambos. 

\- Por cierto – dijo el peliverde. Sanji le miró, indicándole que continuara. - ¿Has meado, tosido, o cagado sangre cuando estabas sólo? 

El rubio se limitó a mirarlo seriamente, sin expresión. *Es un experto en arruinar momentos agradables* - Buenas noches, marimo. 

Zoro sonrió satisfecho, y se durmió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, decidme qué os ha parecido en un review y espero subir un capítulo pronto,aunque debido a mis estudios, subiré uno o dos capítulos por semana aproximadamente, lo siento u_u 
> 
> Además tengo otros dos fanfics empezados, y otros en proceso así que a ver si puedo llevarlos a cabo todos :)


	3. Frío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto pero estoy en segundo de bachillerato y los examenes me estan jodiendo viva xD

Zoro se despertó. No sabía qué hora era, y por un segundo pensó que seguían en el barco, pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que no. Estaba dentro de la cabaña que había construído el día anterior. Se giró buscando al cocinero, que aún no se había levantado.

Bajó de su hamaca, y fué a despertarle.

 

\- Oi... cocinero... levantate que tienes que hacer el desayuno – No hubo respuesta - ¿Sigues dormido? - le movió el brazo con el fin de despertarle – Cejas de sushi... arriba – no se despertaba.

De repente, se fijó en algo. Sanji tenía los labios algo azulados. *¡...La herida...!* - ¡Cocinero! - se arrodilló ante su hamaca y lo observó. Le buscó el pulso en la muñeca. Gracias a dios, estaba vivo. *¡Con tanto trajín ayer olvidé desinfectártela!*. Abrió la camisa de Sanji y la observó. No era profunda, o al menos no lo parecía, ¡¿entonces por qué?!

 

\- Mmnnññgh... - murmuró Sanji volteando a mirar al intruso. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos... - ¿¡QUÉ COJONES ESTÁS HACIENDO PERVERTIDO!? - se sobresaltó apartando a Zoro de una patada, que le dolió más a él que al espadachín.

 

Zoro se irguió como pudo - ¡¿Qué me has llamado?!¡Olvidé curarte la herida!¡Iba a hacerlo ahora!¡Estás pálido!¡Creí que la habías palmado! ¡Labios azules! - soltaba frases relacionadas pero inconexas. Nunca fue muy bueno con las palabras – ¡Además, estás helado!¿¡Qué mierda de temperatura corporal tienes tú?!

 

El rubio comenzó a abrocharse los botones de la camisa mirando con suspicacia y odio – Pervertido...

 

\- ¡Que no! - exclamó Zoro, que echaba chispas.

 

\- Tengo los labios azules, porque me he congelado esta noche. ¡Aquí el que parece un radiador eres tú, tu temperatura corporal es de 40 grados!

 

\- ¡No hacía tanto frío!

 

\- ¡Claro que sí!

 

\- ¡Pues no pienso abrazarte por la noche!

 

Sanji se abrochó el botón más alto de la camisa - ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer algo así, pervertido!¡A mí, el calor humano, sólo femenino!¡¿Entendido?!

 

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! - Salió de la pequeña cabaña – Tsk... ¡Haz el desayuno, voy a investigar! - gritó desde la playa.

 

\- ¡Si hombre! ¡Para que te pierdas! - pero cuando Sanji salió a buscarle, el peliverde ya no estaba – Qué cruz me ha caído... - suspiró.

 

 

 

Horas después, ya durante el atardecer, Sanji estaba sentado en la arena. Había pasado todo el día solo allí. Realizando pequeños trayectos, de la cabaña a la orilla, y se adentró un poco en la selva.

Hacía horas que ese cabeza de alga no volvía. Por un lado, era normal, se habría perdido, tal y como el rubio pronosticó... por otro, era algo... preocupante; después de todo, estaban solos en esa isla. Tenían que estar juntos siempre, ¿y si a uno le pasaba algo? ¿Quedarse solo para siempre en una isla desierta en medio de ninguna parte? No, gracias. No es que la compañía del cabeza musgo le agradara, aunque tampoco le desagradaba... es que no quería quedarse sólo.

Los rayos anaranjados del sol poniéndose y desapareciendo al horizonte bañaban la playa.

*Naranjas... como el cabello de Na...* Sus pensamientos fueron cortados en seco. Una figura corría hacia el, y no estaba demasiado lejos. *¡Zoro!* - ¡Lo mataré por dejarme todo el día sólo en ésta playa de mala muerte! - murmuró entre dientes. Aunque era una playa bastante agradable, como las de las revistas de turismo. Una playa de aguas cristalinas y arena blanca.

Se levantó, y observó detenidamente al susodicho. No corría porque le persiguiera algo o alguien, de hecho llevaba una sonrisa en la cara. Y un saco. *¿¡Un saco!?*

El espadachín llegó hasta donde el rubio se encontraba, pero antes de hablar recuperó el aliento. Durante esos segundos, Sanji se limitó a mirarle con impaciencia y reproche.

 

Zoro se irguió de nuevo, sin borrar esa sonrisa estúpida de su cara (según Sanji) – ¡Ya puedes poner una muy buena excusa, marimo, porque te voy a patear de todos modos!

 

Y seguía sonriendo.

 

\- ¡¡¡DEJA DE SONREÍR Y HABLA, IMBÉCIL!!!

 

\- Cállate, cejillas, mira – dejó caer el saco en medio de la arena entre los dos.

 

\- ¡Oh, un saco! Buen chico, Zoro – comentó con sarcasmo. Cogió una pequeña piedra de la arena y la lanzó tras el - ¡Busca!

 

\- Gilipollas, ¡mira lo que hay dentro! - respondió.

 

Algo desconfiado, el rubio, abrió el saco. Había varias botellas de sake, algo de fruta (que supuso, Zoro había recogido), un botiquín... *¿¿¡¡UN BOTIQUÍN!!??* - ¡¿Qué cojones?! ¡¿De dónde has sacado un puto botiquín?! - estaba completamente descolocado.

 

\- Había unas cajas por ahí, se cayeron del barco. Contenían sake y medicinas.

 

\- Qué casualidad... - miró a Zoro suspicaz.

 

\- ¡¿Sigues en ese plan?! Deja de comportarte como un criajo, siéntate que tengo que curarte esa minucia, señor quejica.

 

El cocinero obedeció, y se sentó en la arena, algo perplejo - ¿V-vas a curarme?

 

\- Bueno, no se mucho de medicinas, pero no tengo que operarte a corazón abierto, con que te o vende... estará bien. Supongo. Y sino, pues te morirás de hemorragia interna.

 

\- ¿¡Qué mierda te ha dado con las hemorragias internas!? - gritó el rubio.

 

\- Cállate, estate quieto – el peliverde le abrió la camisa botón a botón, y por un momento, por una décima de segundo, a Sanji se le pasó por la cabeza que ese momento había sido muy gay, pero no se quejó. Después de todo, Zoro estaba comportándose de manera amable con él por una vez.

 

Cogió el frasco de alcohol y lo vertió encima de su herida, arrancándole al rubio un quejido.

 

\- No seas nenaza, cejillas.

 

\- ¡Tú si que eres una nenaza!

 

Limpió los alrededores de la herida, y lo vendó. Todo con tranquilidad. Lo estaba haciendo a conciencia, y el rubio se dio cuenta. Se limitó a observarle en silencio mientras lo hacía.

Se fijó en su piel bronceada, y en como tomaba un tono anaranjado con los últimos rayos del día. En su mirada de concentración. Tenía algún arañazo que otro en la cara, quizás se lo había hecho con algunos arbustos.

 

\- Ya está – sacó a Sanji de sus pensamientos - Haz la cena, yo voy a guardar todo esto – Zoro se levantó, y caminó hacia la cabaña cargando el saco. El rubio asintió en silencio.

 

Tras terminar de cenar, volvieron a la cabaña. Cada uno se tumbó en su hamaca.

 

\- Oi, cook...

 

\- Si vuelves a preguntarme si he cagado, meado o tosido sangre, te juro por Nami que te doy tal patada que llegas a Raftel y sigues volando hasta dar la vuelta al mundo y volver a ésta isla.

 

Zoro rió – No era eso, pero está bien que estés atento a esas cosas, no te vayas a morir y tenga que comer las cosas crudas.

 

\- Da gusto, cómo te preocupas por mí – respondió con sarcasmo el rubio, girándose a mirarlo.

 

\- Somos nakamas, es mi deber – le miró y sonrió. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Sanji.

 

\- ¿Q..Qué era lo que ibas a decir?

 

\- Nada, no me acuerdo. He perdido el tren de las ideas... ¡ya me acordaré! - se giró hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda, para dormirse.

 

El frío de la noche ya empezaba a calar a Sanji. Sus ropas no eran suficientes.

 

\- Oi... marimo

 

Zoro contestó con un murmullo, estaba al borde de dormirse.

 

\- ¿Me dejas tu camiseta?

 

Zoro se incorporó sobresaltado y lo miró atónico - ¿¡Qué!?

 

\- ¡Me estoy helando ya!¡Tu temperatura corporal es la de un puto volcán en erupción!

 

\- No voy a abrazarte, cocinerucho.

 

\- ¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?! ¡Te estoy pidiendo tu camiseta! No es mucho, ¡pero mejor que nada sí es!

 

Zoro asintió, algo extrañado y se le quitó, dejando al descubierto su musculoso pecho, y le lanzó la prenda en cuestión. El cocinero la cogió al vuelo y se la puso – Gracias – Zoro respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza, y se durmió casi al instante; en cuanto se tumbó de nuevo.

 

Sanji se acurrucó en su hamaca. La camiseta de Zoro irradiaba calor, era agradable. No moriría congelado. No sabían cuanto tiempo tendrían que estar en aquella isla. ¿Y si estaban allí para siempre? Vivir para siempre en una isla desierta, sin otra compañía que un alga con 3 cuchillas. No sonaba muy idílico. La ausencia de mujeres aterraba a Sanji. ¿¡Hacia quién iba a canalizar su amor!? Y, mucho más importante, y a la vez preocupante, ¿¡hacia quién canalizaría su deseo!? La respuesta aparecía momentáneamente en la mente de Sanji cada vez que su único compañero le dirigía una sonrisa. Era una situación aterradora. Pero se puso a pensar en lo mejor. Nami era una navegante excelente, y Luffy jamás dejaría de buscarles, lo más probable era que no tardaran más de una semana en encontrarles. Con suerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que es cortito, cuando acabe los examenes subire más amenudo y más extensos.
> 
> Palabrita!


	4. Dos semanas

\- Dos semanas... ¡dos jodidas semanas! - gritaba Sanji mientras pateaba la arena seca de la playa.

 

Zoro se limitaba a observarle calmado, sentado en una roca.

 

\- ¿¡Por qué tardan tanto!?

 

\- Quizá tu querida navegante, no es tan buena como pensábamos – respondió el peliverde, terminando la frase con un ligero suspiro – De todos modos, no deberías preocuparte tanto, sabes que no nos dejaran aquí.

 

El cocinero caminó hacia él, aún envalentonado – No por propia voluntad, pero, ¿¡y si la corriente nos trajo al quinto coño del mundo?!

 

Zoro volvió a suspirar. Sanji siempre era insoportable, pero esa mañana estaba bastante peor. Llevaban dos semanas en la isla, y no había pasado nada. Su rutina era simple: levantarse a la hora que quisieran, cazar, comer, descansar, cenar y volver a dormir. Amén de todos esos ratos que pasaban peleando. Aunque lo cierto, es que salvo por esa mañana, casi todos los días pacíficos. No se peleaban, no discutían (apenas) y conseguían mantener conversaciones entretenidas disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Todo era muy raro. De hecho, algo tenía que estar yendo mal, al menos en la cabeza del rubio, dado que éste volvió a su actitud estúpida e insoportable de siempre, cuando Zoro le dijo de cachondeo que ahora eran algo así como BFFs (N/A: Best friends forever= Mejores amigos para siempre). Es aquel momento, Sanji había palidecido y se había puesto de mal humor casi al instante.

 

Sanji sabía que esto iba mal, que no podía estar pasando. Llevaban tantos días tan calmados y agradables, que asustaba. Empezaba a acercarse demasiado al espadachín, y eso no era bueno. No, no lo era. Con él, no era como estar con Usopp, o Luffy, o Franky, o Brook. Se le hacía distinto, no sabía por qué, quizás por la rivalidad, por tener la misma edad... Pero había algo raro en ello.

Tenían que volver al barco, lo antes posible, volver a la normalidad.

Además, para agravar más aún la situación, no había mujeres, y tenía que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Zoro, ya que sino se perdería, lo cual no le daba tiempo ni espacio para... aliviarse.

El cocinero se preguntaba si el espadachín no tenía problemas con eso, siempre tan estoico.

Además, durante el día, Zoro no hacía más que “provocarle”. Él sabía que lo estaba haciendo sin querer, después de todo, su comportamiento de ahora en comparación con el que tenía abordo, no era distinto. Se quedaba sin camiseta durante casi todo el día. ¿Que por qué? Oh, bien, Sanji obtuvo la respuesta un día cualquiera:

 

\- Oi, tengo una duda existencial... - Zoro asintió, y el rubio prosiguió – Si no estás haciendo ejercicio, y no hace excesivo calor, ¿para qué demonios te quedas sin camiseta? No hay mujeres ante las que puedas lucirte aquí, marimo.

 

\- Bueno, yo sudo bastante, no sé por qué, e intento ser considerado, ya que cada noche duermes con mi camiseta, de no dártela apestando a sudor.

 

“Estúpido marimo, ¿qué mierda... ?” No volvió a mencionar ese tema. Estúpido espadachín, estúpida alga.

 

Aquel día, al caer la noche, Sanji y Zoro se metieron en la cabaña. El rubio había estado todo el día esquivo, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, y contestando borderías a diestro y siniestro.

Una vez estuvieron los dos tumbados en sus respectivas hamacas...

 

\- Oi... Marimo...

 

\- ¿Hm?

 

\- Estás muy callado, ¿pasa algo?

 

\- No – se acomodó dándole la espalda a Sanji, pero en seguida volvió a girarse - ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado... hoy? - preguntó con curiosidad – No es que me importe. Estoy acostumbrado a nuestras peleas, pero así tan de repente volver a la rutina... ha sido un shock – rió un poco.

 

\- No lo sé – mintió – Quiero volver al barco... sólo... eso...

 

\- Ya, bueno, yo también – rió – no es que no me guste éste sitio... podíamos haber acabado en un sitio peor. Este es el tipo de lugar que te buscas cuando te retiras de la piratería... ya sé donde me vendré yo – rió de nuevo.

 

\- ¿Aquí solo? Muy ermitaño por tu parte, pero supongo que es lo tuyo – rió el rubio – Yo... cuando encuentre el All Blue, porque lo encontraré – aclaró – pondré un barco restaurante allí... como el del viejo.

 

\- Típico de un cejillas.

 

\- Típico de un marimo.

 

Ambos se miraron, y rieron, casi en un suspiro.

 

\- Además, se me está acabando el sake... queda una botella creo... moriré si no nos encuentran ya.

 

\- Sobreviviste a Mihawk y a Thriller Bark, sobrevivirás a la abstinencia de alcohol - “Pero yo no se si sobreviviré a la abstinencia carnal” pensó el rubio.

 

\- No es lo mismo. Dos requieren aguante y fortaleza física, el otro, requiere fortaleza mental, cosa que tengo, pero que es más fácil de debilitar en ciertos casos. Por ejemplo, el aislamiento, como ahora.

 

\- Gracias por la parte que me toca – respondió Sanji.

 

Zoro sonrió – En fín...

 

Sanji se quedó un largo minuto pensativo - ¿qué te parece si mañana hacemos una cena abundante?

 

\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué celebramos?

 

\- ¿Que no estamos muertos?

 

\- Supongo que es un buen motivo... al menos es mejor que los que da Luffy cuando quiere hacer una fiesta.

 

\- Cierto

 

\- Eso me recuerda... ¿Cómo va tu herida, cicatriza bien?

 

\- Sí, ya apenas hay marca... – tras ésto, se hizo un silencio sepulcral, que el rubio rompió - ¿Me dejas tu camiseta... otra vez?

 

Zoro volteó para mirarle, y asintió pensativo en silencio. Sin dejar de mirarle, de deshizo de su camiseta y se la acercó a su hamaca. La mirada que compartieron era tan intensa que Sanji ya había entrado en calor. “Mientras mi pene esté frío todo irá bien” pensó. Se puso la camisa y se recostó de nuevo.

 

\- Buenas noches – comentó el peliverde.

 

\- Buenas noches.


	5. Nada de mariconadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIENTO MUCHO PUBLICAR TAN SEPARADOS LOS CAPÍTULOS, PERO ESTE AÑO ESTÁ SIENDO MUY CHUNGO Y ME ESTÁ COSTANDO MUCHO LLEVAR TODO AL DÍA.
> 
> GOMENASAI~

(POV Sanji):

 

Querido diario mental:

Los días pasan... ya hace casi tres semanas que estamos aquí. Alejados de la vida arriesgada, divertida y alocada que llevábamos... lo echo de menos. Quiero volver con ellos. Dios... cómo los echo de menos... a todos por igual... ni siquiera a ellas un poco más... bueno quizás un pelín. Echo en falta una figura femenina insinuante... aunque no vaya a poder tocarla, para variar. Zoro ha adoptado mucha madurez en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí. Me repatea. No puedo creer que me comportase así, ¡que el fuese más maduro que yo! ¡Por el amor de Dios, es un marimo, no una fruta, no puede madurar! Argh...

Ante todo, llevamos una relación amistosa y agradable, aderezada con peleas cada 3 horas aproximadamente. Son el condimento perfecto para esta... cosa.

A veces, se queda sentado en el acantilado, pensativo, supongo. O eso, o su mente se evapora y deja el cuerpo como si fuera una piel de serpiente. Sí, eso es más probable.

¡Ahí viene... cambio y corto, diario mental!

 

(Fín del POV)

 

Zoro se acercaba por la playa con paso tranquilo, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte oceánico, mientras que Sanji descansaba sentado sobre la arena mirando en su dirección.

Cuando Zoro se percató de que estaba siendo observado, aligeró el paso, pues no hay situación más incómoda y estúpida que la de que tienen dos personas cuando van a encontrarse pero aún están algo lejos y se miran mientras llegan.

 

El cocinero retiró la mirada, pero por el rabillo del ojo aún observaba el avance del otro.

 

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? -preguntó intentando parecer casual.

 

\- En el acantilado – respondió con simpleza el otro.

 

\- ¿Algo que añadir a tan jugosa información? - contestó Sanji con sarcasmo.

 

Zoro se sentó a su lado, quizás demasiado cerca para su gusto. “¡Espacio vital, maldita sea!” pensó el cocinero.

 

\- Nada en especial. Llevo tanto tiempo viajando en barco que había olvidado lo agradable que es pasear...

 

Sanji se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, y respondió - ¿Hoy estás en modo filosófico, o estás de bajón porque el hacer la fotosíntesis te cansa?

 

El peliverde sonrió ante un pique tan gratuito. ¡Cómo les gustaba picarse!

 

Zoro suspiró – ¿Cena?

 

\- Claro, ya es hora – se levantó y caminó hacia el campamento que tenían montado.

 

El espadachín miró la marca que había dejado Sanji al haberse sentado a su lado. “Tiene un buen culo, eso no se lo niega nadie” rió para sí. “¿¡Qué cojones digo!?”rió de nuevo, intentando no levantar la voz.

 

 

\- ¡Ya está la cena, marimo! - gritó hacia la playa, donde aún continuaba Zoro en la orilla, mirando a la nada. Éste le hizo un gesto con el brazo y caminó hacia él. Cuando llegó, se sentó a su lado en una roca. Había dejado encendido el fuego que usó para cocinar, y era agradable sentarse frente a una fuente de calor en contraste con el frío de la noche en la playa.

 

\- ¿Langosta? ¿De dónde las has sacado?

 

\- Fui de pesca cuando te fuiste al acantilado. No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada porque tu salgas – respondió el rubio algo molesto.

 

\- ¡Ya sabes que hago lo que puedo para traerte la mejor comida que encuentro! - contestó Zoro que no sabía si calmarlo o alentarlo.

 

\- ¡A veces, no es suficiente!

 

\- ¡Solo te pido que me dejes salir solo de vez en cuando, ¿es tanto pedir?! - respondió el peliverde con actitud cansada.

 

\- ¡Ya no salimos juntos nunca!¡No me sacas de aquí! - le espetó el cocinero.

 

 

“…...........”

 

 

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos 10 segundos mirando al suelo.

 

\- Parecíamos un...

 

\- …matrimonio amargado.

 

\- Ha sido...

 

\- ...muy -MUY- raro...

 

\- ...aterrador...

 

\- ...estoy de acuerdo...

 

\- Jamás hablaremos de ésto, ¿de acuerdo?

 

\- Totalmente de acuerdo.

 

Y ambos volvieron a centrarse en sus langostas. La conversación parecía haber muerto de raíz, cuando...

 

\- ¡Ah, por cierto...! - Sanji pareció despertar de su empanamiento – …encontré esto antes... – entró en la cabaña y parecía andar en busca de algo porque se oían revolver y caer cosas - ...entre unas cajas rotas...

 

Zoro continuaba comiendo cuando el rubio volvió con una botella de ron.

 

\- Ten – se la tiró en el regazo.

 

Zoro tragó lo más rápido que pudo intentando no atragantarse - ¡Vaya, genial! Pensé que tendría que fabricar mi propio alcohol al final – rió.

 

\- Pues ya me dirías con qué – rió el cocinero.

 

El espadachín colocó su plato de langosta en la arena y se dispuso a abrir la botella - Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, tú eres el cocinero – la abrió.

 

\- Lo soy, pero no tengo mi propia destilería – rió de nuevo – ah, y gracias por llamarme cocinero, normalmente le añades algún insulto... echo de menos el insulto.

 

\- Cocinero pervertido.

 

Sanji sonrió para sí, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo – mejor, mejor...

 

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a sentarse en la orilla, apoyados en un tronco seco y algo enmohecido, que servía de respaldo. El espadachín dejó sus katanas a su lado, pues sentarse con ellas era incómodo.

 

\- Ve a por los vasos de bambú – dijo Zoro.

 

\- No pienso ir. Ve tú, están lejos – respondió el rubio.

 

\- Pues entonces a morro – el espadachín dio el primer trago, bastante largo teniendo en cuenta la graduación del alcohol que estaban bebiendo. ¿¡Qué mierda bebían, aguarrás!?

Después le pasó la botella al cocinero.

"Mierda... esto es como un beso indirecto" pensó Sanji.

Tras un par de tragos, Sanji empezó a bajar la guardia.

 

\- Marimo... - comentó mientras hacia muescas con las uñas en su cajetilla de cigarrillos ya casi vacía.

 

\- Qué, erocook... - respondió éste, dando un nuevo trago.

 

\- Quiero contarte algo – contestó secamente – Últimamente... - Zoro le miraba confuso. Confuso, y algo borracho – nos hemos hecho buenos amigos...

 

\- Supongo... - respondió el peliverde con curiosidad.

 

\- Es por eso que quería contártelo... ya que ahora estamos... más unidos que antes y creo que puedo confiar en ti...

 

\- Dime que no estás embarazado – preguntó Zoro con verdadera curiosidad.

 

\- ¿¡Cómo voy a estarlo, pedazo de imbécil, si soy un hombre!?

 

\- Cosas más raras he visto... - murmuró mirando hacia otro lado con suspicacia.

 

\- ¿¡Y de quién iba a ser el niño, pedazo de neandertal!? -

 

\- Quizás de una langosta – le picó Zoro.

 

\- ¡Gyaaaahh!¡Te mato! - Sanji intentó alcanzarlo de una patada pero Zoro la esquivó y volvió a sentarse mientras reía – Venga, sigue contándome, ya hemos descartado algo.

 

Una vez el rubio se hubo relajado, prosiguió aún mirándole con desconfianza, sabía que soltaría alguna otra gilipollez, lo presentía - … has demostrado bastante madurez en este asunto...

 

\- Lo sé... yo... soy así – respondió con falsa y mal fingida modestia.

 

\- ¡hasta ahora! - el cocinero se masajeó las sienes intentando calmarse. ¿Desde cuándo el marimo iba de graciosillo?

 

\- Venga... continúa... prometo no volver a interrumpir – sonrió el peliverde, mandando un escalofrío directo a la columna vertebral de Sanji.

 

\- … prométeme que actuarás de forma madura, no me odiarás ni te distanciarás... estamos solos en esta isla, no quiero quedarme más solo. Además, no es... ¡argh! ¡Es que todo esto es muy raro!

 

\- ¡Joder, suéltalo ya, pareces una mujer!

 

\- … me atraes.

 

Hubo un “ligero silencio”... que duró 1 minuto entero. Incluso les pareció que una hierba rodadora había pasado, no una, sino dos veces, por delante de ellos.

 

\- Qué maduro – dijo el rubio rompiendo el denso silencio que reinaba.

 

\- No es eso, estoy pensando...

 

\- ¡Vaya, eso es nuevo!

 

\- Tsk – por fín, se dignó a mirarle – A ver... ¿en qué sentido?

 

Sanji se hizo un “extreme facepalm” - ¡¿TÚ QUÉ CREES?!

 

\- Mmm – parecía que iba a instaurarse un nuevo silencio sepulcral de 1 minuto, pero la mente de Zoro parecía trabajar a mayor velocidad que antes – En realidad, es bastante corriente.

 

\- ¡¿Cómo que es corriente?!

 

\- Los marineros cuando llevan mucho tiempo sin desembarcar en sitios con prostíbulos, pueblos, etc... y no tienen mujeres a bordo, recurren a la homosexualidad, es normal.

 

\- ¡No, no lo es, no soy gay!

 

\- ¿Seguro? Entonces no te entiendo... - dio un nuevo sorbo.

 

\- A lo mejor es mi cerebro que me juega malas pasadas...

 

\- Puede... ¡quién sabe qué misterios esconden esas espirales! - rió el peliverde.

 

\- ¡Cállate! - hubo un nuevo silencio, más corto que el anterior – Quiero probar una cosa...

 

\- Dispara... o “patea”, lo que prefieras.

 

\- No es que me sienta atraído por ti, es que no llevo bien la abstinencia carnal – pensaba en voz alta.

 

\- Pues en el barco no era muy distinto... - murmuró Zoro.

 

El cocinero comenzó un monólogo exterior que debería haber sido interior.

 

\- Ya, pero en el barco había mujeres... mujeres de carne y hueso...

 

\- ... No como las mujeres que dibujas en la arena... - completaba el espadachín en un tono bajito.

 

\- ...hacia las que dirigir todo mi amor y lujuria... - continuaba Sanji.

 

\- … sin resultado alguno... -

 

\- ¡Sí, eso, tú anímame, cabrón! - Ante un Sanji tan fácil de picar, Zoro no podía evitar la tentación; era superior a él.

 

\- Venga, dilo ya, estúpida diana.

 

Sanji se calmó, y carraspeó un poco – Bien... mi propuesta es... quiero... argh... - le costaba elegir las palabras exactas.

 

\- ¿Quieres que nos besemos? - preguntó Zoro con simpleza.

 

\- ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Quéeeee!!!!??? - comenzó a hacer aspavientos de incredúlidad fingida. Muy. Mal. Fingida. - ¡¡NO!!¿QUÉ?¡¿TÚ Y YO?!¡No, claro que no!¡No!... Sí – concluyó algo avergonzado.

 

\- Bien – respondió el espadachín y se giró para ponerse en una posición más cómoda.

 

\- ¡E-espera!¡Esto no tiene nada de sentimental!¡Es puro desahogo!¡Nadie lo sabrá!¡No es nada gay, y- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, fue cortado por el peliverde.

 

\- Que sí. Tranquilízate, joder – parecía bastante serio, aunque Sanji estaba seguro de que por dentro de estaba descojonando.

 

\- Vale... - ambos fueron acercando sus caras. Todo era tan sumamente incómodo... Sanji cerró los ojos, intentando imaginarse que era una mujer, más que nada por intentar no perder del todo su “orgullo de hombre”. Cuando estaban casi rozando con la nariz... - ¡espera! - gritó el rubio en un susurro, como para que nadie le oyese, cosa que era absurda porque estaban solos perdidos en el quinto coño del mundo – Nada de mariconadas.

 

Zoro parecía algo confuso, era todo un poco contradictorio – Eh... no quiero descolocarte... pero esto en si... ya es...

 

\- ¡No! - volvió a gritar en un susurro – Tsk.. me refiero a que nada de caricias ni hostias. Solo... ¡eso!

 

\- ¿El beso?

 

\- ¡¡¡¡SSShhhhhh!!!!! - le chistó - ¡No lo digas!¡Y menos en alto!

 

\- ¿Quién temes que te escuche? - rió Zoro mirando alrededor ligeramente.

 

\- ¡Mi conciencia!... Bueno, venga... - volvió a adoptar esa actitud avergonzada y temblorosa que presentaba hacia escasos minutos; y justo antes de que sus narices rozaran - ¡Nada de mariconadas!

 

\- ¡Qué vale! - susurró Zoro. Ambos acortaron la distancia que faltaba. Sus labios se juntaron mandando una descarga de adrenalina por el cuerpo del rubio.

 

Al principio, el beso era casto, una pura prueba, nada más. Pero pronto, fue insuficiente, y el cocinero se abrió paso en la boca del peliverde, quien hacía uso de su fuerza mental sobrehumana para no agarrarle, ni acariciarle, ni abrazarle, ni siquiera tocarle, para que no le molestara. Era un beso dulce, el típico beso que llevaría a cabo Sanji con cualquier mujer, pero al mismo tiempo húmedo y pasional, más típico de Zoro, si es que éste realmente se besaba con alguien.

De repente, Sanji comenzó a acariciar la nuca del espadachín. Aún así, éste no hizo ningún movimiento, sabía lo que pasaría si hacía lo mismo. Pero el rubio, cada vez demandaba más. Con su otra mano, comenzó a acariciar el pecho del peliverde, y sus marcadas clavículas.

Zoro empezaba a plantearse si dejar de contenerse, pero la tentación fue mayor...

 

El peliverde se separó de él - ¿Con que... ””””Nada de mariconadas””””, eh? - le picó de nuevo, y rió ligeramente con autosuficiencia.

 

Al cocinero le inundó la vergüenza, estaba rojo completamente, y solo pudo hacer lo que mejor se le daba hacer: darle una patada. Le dio tal patada que lo mandó volando a la otra punta de la isla.

 

“¡Seré imbécil!¡Será ÉL imbécil!¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!” se repetía mentalmente. “No vuelvo a beber”. Se frotó los labios con la manga de la camisa. Y vio que las katanas de Zoro seguían en el suelo.

 

\- Ya se las apañará, por imbécil... - estaba tan borracho que decidió no moverse de donde estaba. Esa noche dormiría en la arena. – estúpida alga oligofrénica... - fue lo último que murmuró aquella noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUBIRÉ EL PRÓXIMO LO ANTES POSIBLE! 
> 
> Se agradecen reviews!
> 
> GOMENASAI~


	6. Buenas noches, rubia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO NO PODER ACTUALIZAR MÁS A MENUDO, PERO REALMENTE ESTOY EN UN MOMENTO DE BLOQUEO MENTAL Y ESTRÉS CONTINUO POR MUCHAS COSAS.   
> LO SIENTO DE VERDAD, PUES NO HAY NADA QUE ME GUSTE MÁS QUE EL HECHO DE QUE LA GENTE DISFRUTE LEYENDO LO QUE ESCRIBO. NO VOY A DEJAR NINGÚN FANFIC SIN TERMINAR, LO PROMETO.   
> SOLO TENED PACIENCIA CONMIGO POR FAVOR.   
> HAGO LO QUE PUEDO, MUCHAS GRACIAS Y DISFRUTAD DEL CAPÍTULO.

Los rayos de sol del mediodía caían sobre la arena de la playa y relucían en las cristalinas aguas de la isla que ahora poblaban nuestros dos jóvenes piratas. La temperatura por la noche descendía bruscamente por la humedad que traía consigo la cercanía a la selva; sin embargo, de día el calor era casi insoportable. No era posible permanecer bajo el sol durante más de 1 hora, urgía la necesidad de una fresca sombra bajo la que descansar. Pero descansar es para aquellos que han estado dando el callo, no como Sanji, que llevaba durmiendo desde la noche anterior, y aún siendo ya las 12 de la mañana, no se había movido un ápice. Pero finalmente, el calor que irradiaba la arena a su alrededor terminó por despertarle...

 

Se despertó, y se levantó y, tras recoger del suelo las katanas de Zoro, rápidamente se apartó de la arena torpemente para introducirse en la selva. Únicamente un par de pasos, lo suficiente para encontrar una sombra y poder ir hasta la cabaña, que estaba muy cerca.

Cuando llegó, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos...

 

\- ¿¡Qué cojones ha pasado aquí!? - gritó asustado y desorientado. Lo que hasta la noche anterior había sido una sólida y conseguida cabaña, ahora era meras cenizas... Una grande humareda negra salía de su antigua morada. Aún habiendo cesado de arder, seguía expulsando humo. ¿Sería una propiedad de los extraños bambúes de los cuales estaba hecha? Habían olvidado apagar la hoguera la noche anterior. Sanji supuso que el viento nocturno había esparcido las brasas de ésta hasta la cabaña – ¡¿Oh, joder, en serio?! - dio una patada a una gran roca, haciéndose daño en el proceso - ¡ME CAGO EN DIOS! - gritó. Cuando el dolor cesó ligeramente, se sentó sobre la roca mirando los escombros, hasta que recordó que faltaba algo ahí - ¿Y el alga? - en ese momento un flashback llegó a su cerebro: la hermosa visión de un alga volando a la otra punta de la isla, y él, sintiéndose como un portero de fútbol nada más despejar el balón hasta la otra punta del campo. Pero luego recordó el por qué de tal escena, y su cabreó renació – Maldito imbécil tragaplancton... - murmuró. Se puso en pie, y se colgó las katanas del cinturón – De todos modos... tengo que ir a buscarle... con su talento para perderse, es capaz de adentrarse en el océano a pie y encontrar el barco antes que yo – con estas palabras, desenvainó una de las katanas y se adentró en la espesa selva.

 

Largo rato anduvo sin ubicarse. La selva era territorio desconocido, no se habían llegado a adentrar realmente en ella en ningún momento, sólo lo necesario para víveres, y demás. Con ayuda de la katana de su camarada, se abría paso cortando la espesa vegetación.

 

\- ¿Tan lejos lo mandé? - murmuraba para sí entre dientes mientras repartía katanazos a diestro y siniestro. Sus habilidades dejaban mucho que desear – Ésto no es lo mío...

 

 

Mientras tanto... en la otra punta de la isla...

 

Los suaves cantos de los pájaros tropicales acariciaban sus tímpanos y lo sumían en un sueño, aún más profundo, si cabe, de en el que ya se encontraba. La suave brisa tropical acariciaba su pelo y le refrescaba. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, esperando encontrarse a un cocinero a su lado, sin embargo, se encontró con un tronco de árbol partido por la mitad. Y recordó la noche anterior...

 

\- Oh, ya veo – dijo para sí, con expresión simple y aburrida – Me pregunto dónde estoy... No pudo haberme lanzado muy lejos... ¿no? Bah, un paseo y seguro que le encuentro... Y cuando lo haga... - La vena de su frente se hinchó - ¡lo mataré! - gritó a la nada – Bien, en marcha – pero al llevarse ka mano a la cintura en busca de sus preciadas katanas, no encontró más que un extraño vacío - ¡¿¡¿¡Huh!?!?! ¡Maldito imbécil cara diana! ¡Como les pase algo, juro que lo mataré!

 

Comenzó a abrirse camino entre las frondosas plantas, apartando éstas con los brazos, mientras el ruido de su rechinar de dientes hacía eco en la inmensidad verde.

 

¡Le estaba haciendo un favor!¡VALE, quizás chincharle no fue una buena idea, pero y ¡¿qué?! ¡Eso no es excusa para darle una patada a otra persona! Y menos, tan fuerte... ¡Tsk.. Kuso! - Se frotó una nalga – En todo el culo... ya me vengaré, ya... ya verás...

Cogió un palo, le serviría de bastón. Además parecía rígido y resistente. Con él, hizo una marca en el árbol más cercano. Me aseguraré de no pasar por el mismo sitio dos veces.

 

Continuó andando largo rato, y a pesar de que la sombra que daba la espesura de dicha selva refrescaba, en comparación con estar al sol en la playa, la humedad era totalmente sofocante y le hacía sudar. Notaba la piel tirante y pegajosa. El sudor cayendo por su frente. Decidió colocarse la bandana en la frente, con el fin de recoger el sudor y que no se le metiera en los ojos. Conforme las horas pasaban, notaba como el calor comenzaba a calar entre los árboles, y la sombra era inútil; aunque, incluso así, era preferible a un sol abrasador sobre sus hombros.

 

\- No... - susurró – no puede ser... - su frente comenzaba a hincharse de nuevo. Su mirada había ido a parar a un árbol con una curiosa marca hecha sobre él - ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡AAAARRRGHGHHHH! - gritó de rabia - ¡Llevo horas dando vueltas en círculos! ¡Qué cojones! ¡Esta isla está maldita! - Agotado por el calor y la rabia (y el ridículo), se sentó sobre una roca y colocó la cabeza entre las rodillas, para ponerse a pensar. Necesitaba meditación, sólo así encontraría el camino de vuelta (probablemente ni con esas). Poco a poco, sus sentidos fueron agudizándose. Ya no sentía la humedad sobre su bronceada piel, ni el calor en su frente. Sus ojos cerrados y la sombra que proyectaba en ellos la bandana, ayudaban a sumirlo en un profundo estado de meditación y relax. Los sonidos y olores se hacían más nítidos cada vez.

 

Huele... huele a quemado... ¿será el tabaco del cocinero?Por algo se empiez... - Pero antes de que pudiera acabar su frase mental, un sonido entró en su campo de meditación. El crujir de una rama. Notó su energía. El cuerpo que le observaba, al cual aún no había mirado, desprendía la energía que un cazador desprende hacia su presa; exactamente la misma que él tiene durante el combate.

Zoro abrió los ojos de par en par, y dio un salto en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraba su atacante. Al mismo tiempo, llevó sus manos a la cintura en busca de sus armas, pero el pánico lo invadió momentáneamente en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no las tenía. Todo ésto en una décima de segundo.

Su siguiente movimiento fue el de girarse a mirarlo.

 

\- ¿¡¿¡¿ NAAANIIII?!?!?! - gritó retrocediendo aún más. Un tigre de unos 10 metros de largo y 4 de alto, se encontraba a escasos 11 metros de él. El pánico, sorpresa se desvanecieron, dando lugar a una cara simple y distraída – Mmm... vale, honestamente... estoy jodido.

 

Agarró fuertemente su palo, y corrió hacia la bestia, que comenzó a correr hacia él. El encuentro y choque era inminente, y aunque Zoro era muy fuerte, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que si el tigre lo atrapaba entre sus fauces, no tendría nada con qué defenderse de sus enormes dientes. Pero claro, es Zoro, actúa por instinto, como el capitán, y por tanto, no pensó en ello; aunque, a decir verdad, nadie tiene la rapidez mental para tomar decisiones sabias en una situación como esa.

Finalmente, el encuentro se produjo. Zoro optó por agacharse y deslizarse bajo el tigre. Su plan era, nada más y nada menos, golpear al felino en los testículos. Un tigre de ese tamaño tendría más resistencia muscular que uno de tamaño normal, así que, golpearlo en una zona musculada como la espalda, no tenía sentido; además de que se exponía demasiado y era fácilmente devorable de ese modo.

Golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo al llegar al punto en cuestión, y salió por el otro lado del tigre. Había utilizado la resbaladiza y húmeda mezcla de hierbas y barro para deslizarse bajo él, como si de una cinta transportadora se tratase. El tigre cayó al suelo, aunque solo momentáneamente.

El espadachín se puso en pie con aire socarrón, aunque algo apenado - Lo siento, amigo, sé lo que duele eso... Pero, ahora debo matarte, porque sino me matarás tú, y no entra en mis ambiciosos planes – caminó hacia el tigre, agarrando con fuerza su recién adquirido bastón, para asestar el golpe final.Y vio como éste, se levantaba tan campante y se daba la vuelta para enfrentarle.

 

Vale, eso no me lo esperaba – Había dado por supuesto que el tigre era macho, pero era una hembra. - Como dije antes... estoy jodido.

 

Corrió en dirección contraria a la presa, y ésta le siguió. ¡Maldito bastón!¡No sirves para nada!¡Maldito cocinero, me cago en tus cejas, todo es culpa tuya!

 

El animal empezaba a alcanzarle, y Zoro realmente empezaba a temer por su vida. Ya no sabía hacia qué lado tirar. Era evidente que el animal se conocía la selva mejor que él, y, para rematar, él tenía tendencia a perderse.

Cuando el felino estaba a escasos dos metros de abalanzarse sobre él, una rápida figura saltó sobre Zoro, y lo siguiente que oyó fue un sonido metálico.

Corrió unos metros más hasta que se dio cuenta de que el tigre ya no le seguía. Entonces, exhausto, se dejó caer sobre el suelo, boca abajo. Esperó unos instantes, hasta que notó una presencia sobre él (no literalmente).

 

\- Dime.. que eres tú... - susurró entre jadeos el peliverde.

 

\- Por suerte para tí, sí – respondió una voz socarrona a su espalda.

 

Zoro sonrió, y giró la cara dejándola de perfil, pero no se movió - ¿lo has matado?

 

\- Sí – respondió el rubio sentándose a su lado.

 

\- ¿Con qué...? - pero antes de que terminara la frase, Sanji colocó las tres katanas a su lado, una de ellas estaba manchada de sangre.

 

\- Más te vale... que estén en... perfectas condiciones...

 

\- Están como las dejaste, idiota... bueno, ésta tiene un poco de sangre, pero eso entra en su repertorio habitual.

 

Zoro descansaba para recuperar el aliento lo antes posible.

 

\- ¿Sabes...? Estoy pensando en que tú podrías vivir aquí sin problema...

 

\- ¿Y eso? - respondió el peliverde. Algo en el tono de Sanji le hacía pensar que iba a haber pique inminente...

 

\- Todo ésto es verde... te camuflarías muy bien... - respondió el cocinero mientras daba pequeños golpecitos con el pie en el costado de Zoro – Si no fuera por los grititos de nena que dabas corriendo por aquí cual pastorcilla, jamás te hubiera encontrado.

 

Lo sabía... Dame paciencia... respiiiiiiira... - ¿Te diviertes? - preguntó éste, ésta vez mirándole.

 

\- No lo suficiente – respondió el otro con una amplia sonrisa – debí dejar que te matara, por imbécil cabeza de alga.

 

\- Y eso lo dice el que dijo que “nada de mar-” - pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Sanji le había vuelto a dar una patada y lo había lanzado en línea horizontal 7 metros más lejos.

 

Para cuando Zoro se hubo levantado para contraatacar, el semblante del rubio había cambiado. Un aura oscura lo rodeaba.

 

\- No volveremos a hablar de ello. Jamás. Eso no pasó. Nunca. ¿Entendido?

 

Tras unos instantes en silencio, Zoro asintió. Volvió a donde se encontraba antes, y recogió sus armas.

 

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó el cocinero.

 

\- ¿El qué? - contestó el espadachín. El cocinero señalaba a su “bastón”. - Ah, ¿eso? Sí, bueno... es un bastón, o un palo... yo qué se, lo encontré y trataba de usarlo como arma.

 

\- Los palos se rompen – respondió Sanji.

 

\- Ese no se rompió, parecía resistente, aunque no se si tanto como los bambúes de la cabaña...

 

El rubio dejó salir una suave risilla nerviosa – Sí... la cabaña... haha... esto... luego te cuento una cosilla sobre ella... - murmuró mirando hacia otro lado mientras se frotaba la nuca.

Zoro parecía confundido.

 

\- Bueno, me lo quedaré yo – respondió Sanji mientras lo cogía del suelo, cambiando de tema. Ante ésto, el peliverde simplemente asintió.

 

Comenzaron a andar, y Sanji iba delante, claramente, por temor a perderse aún más - Por cierto, era una hembra – comentó el peliverde.

 

\- ¿Quién, el tigre?

 

\- Ajá.

 

\- ¿y?

 

\- No sé, ¿no te vas a poner a llorar o a pedirla perdón?

 

\- ¿huh?

 

\- Siempre estás bailoteando alrededor de las mujeres... pensé que...

 

\- ¡ES UN TIGRE, NO UNA MUJER! ¡NO SOY ZOOFÍLICO!

 

\- Eh, eh, tranquilo... - respondió el espadachín intentando calmar al rubio; pero no pudo evitar picarle - ...aquí cada cual a su afición – terminó diciendo con una pequeña y pícara sonrisa.

 

\- ¡QUÉ NO ME VAN ESAS COSAS RARAS! - Sanji le dio una patada, pero ésta vez Zoro la paró con sus katanas - Así sí – pensó Zoro sonriendo por dentro.

 

 

Un par de horas después, ya habían llegado a la playa. Estaba atardeciendo, y los ardientes rayos anaranjados del sol reflejaban su brillante color sobre las pequeñas olas que rompían en la arena. Sanji se tiró a la arena y comenzó a rodar en cuanto vio la playa. Se alegraba tanto de haber salido de aquella espesa y húmeda selva... Rodaba por la arena que ya apenas conservaba calor del día y comenzaba a estar fría, al igual que el agua de mar que estaba impregnada en ella.

Zoro se limitaba a mirarle, sin decir nada, pero con una sonrisa interior. Al menos, la tenía hasta que vio la cabaña... o lo que quedaba de ella.

 

\- ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO!!!??? - gritó Zoro.

 

\- ¿Huh? - respondió Sanji sin saber a qué se refería. Pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta. Tragó saliva – ¡No fui yo! ¡Me dormí en la orilla prácticamente! ¡No me moví de donde estábamos! Cuando he despertado estaba así, supongo que la hoguera se extendió... - respondió con cierto tono preocupado al final, cosa que el peliverde notó.

 

\- Bueno... no importa. ¿Quedan más bambúes?

 

\- Nop... - respondió el cocinero con aire infantil, haciendo énfasis en la “p”.

 

\- Tsk... bueno, pues dormiremos en la arena. Busca hojas de palmera o algo así.

 

\- No me des órdenes, cabeza de alga... - murmuró entre dientes. Pero hizo caso, y Zoro fingió no haberlo oído.

 

 

Una vez encontradas las hojas de palmera con las que cubrirse, se dirigieron a la orilla, en la zona rocosa.

Sanji se sentó en una roca y comenzó a tallar el bastón, con una piedra, para darle una forma afilada y usarlo como lanza. Y Zoro usó sus katanas para ponerse a pescar. Se limitaba a observar a los peces entre las rocas, y cuando era el momento justo, clavaba su espada en el agua, atravesando a uno, o dos a la vez, según la eficacia y la puntería. Cena fresca, eso era lo que necesitaban.

El rubio intentaba no mirar el cuerpo semi-desnudo de su compañero. Su tersa y bronceada piel. Sus músculos... por los cuales las gotas de agua y sudor resbalaban... Se moría por lamerle de arriba a abajo...

 

Uf... es un gilipollas... pero el traje de saliva no se lo quita nadie... - pensaba el rubio.

 

\- ¡Eh, cook! - le llamó el otro, sacándole de sus pensamientos obscenos.

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

\- Los restos de la cabaña siguen ardiendo, quizás vean el humo desde el barco – respondió con una sonrisa.

 

\- Quizás... - susurró Sanji que volvía a tallar su palo nuevo.

 

 

Tras la cena, Zoro decidió ir a dar un paseo por la playa, prometiendo no adentrarse en la selva para no perderse. Mientras tanto, Sanji se quedó sentado en la arena, sobre lo que sería su cama más tarde, y siguió tallando el bastón. Poco a poco, e inconscientemente, lo que al principio iba a ser un pincho, fue redondeándose... y acabó teniendo forma de falo. Oh... mierda... soy un salido... Pero... no lo voy a tirar... sólo... por si acaso... ¿Por si acaso qué? ¡Cállate estúpido cerebro, nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro! Vale, ya me voy... Tsk...

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio acercarse a Zoro a lo lejos, y se escondió el objeto entre sus ropas.

Se fueron a dormir sin intercambiar palabra. Zoro en su colchón de hojas, y Sanji en el suyo.

Zoro estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando empezó a oir el castañetear de unos dientes, y no puedo evitar una risa interior.

 

\- ¿Frío, eh?

 

\- Cállate – respondió el rubio que le daba la espalda.

 

\- ¿Quieres mi camiseta? - contestó amablemente.

 

\- No quiero nada de tí – no quería ningún tipo de contacto físico con él. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo quería, pero ya sabéis... el orgullo...

 

\- Como quieras – respondió el peliverde, y volvió a su posición inicial, ambos dándose la espalda, uno mirando para cada lado de la playa.

 

Al cabo de 5 minutos, el castañetear de dientes volvió a hacer acto de presencia, pero Zoro sabía que Sanji era orgulloso y no reconocería que quería su ayuda, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se quitó la camiseta y se la echó por encima al rubio antes de que este pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

 

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Te he dicho que no necesito tu ayuda! - respondió sonrojado y sin girarse.

 

\- Tsk, cállate ya y duérmete – respondió Zoro de igual modo.

 

Sanji resopló con resignación y se acurrucó, sumergiendo la nariz en la camiseta de Zoro, que olía a él. Era tan agradable y cálida, que no pudo evitar soltar un ligero suspiro. Pero lo disimuló con una tos fingida. Pero Zoro ya estaba dormido.

 

Una hora después aproximadamente, Zoro volvió a despertarse. Ese incesante castañeteo de nuevo. ¡Será imbécil!¡Maldito sea su orgullo, se va a poner enfermo!¡¿Por qué no puede simplemente usar mi camiseta y ya?! Pero cuando se giró hacia él, se dio cuenta de que la llevaba puesta y aún así estaba tiritando. Este hombre no tiene sangre en las venas... Se inclinó sobre él para verlo mejor, y observó que tenía los labios morados. A riesgo de morir, o de ser catapultado de nuevo hacia la otra punta de la isla, arrastró su colchón improvisado juntos al del rubio y se colocó a su lado, espalda contra espalda, dándole su calor corporal. Sanji se despertó ante tan cálido contacto.

 

\- ¿¡QUÉ COJONES CREES QUE HACES!? ¡TE DIJE QUE ESTE TEMA ESTABA ZANJAD-

 

\- ¡Oye! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Espalda contra espalda, joder! ¡Si no, mañana habrás muerto de frío!

 

Sanji dudó – Pero nada de mariconadas, ¿entendido?

Zoro asintió en silencio.

 

\- Además, no es que yo sea débil – ante esto Zoro negó exageradamente burlándose de él y de su actitud con su expresión facial - ¡Es que tú es que eres una puta estufa! - y con el ceño fruncido se colocó espalda contra espalda con el espadachín.

 

\- Si quieres me enchufo a ti con mi cable... estaría aún más caliente... - murmuró Zoro riéndose.

 

\- ¡TE MATO! - Sanji se incorporó de los nervios, y pensaba matarlo, pero verle riéndose así le hizo bajar las defensas. Soltó un largo suspiro que le calmó, y se volvió a recostar con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

 

\- Esa era buena... y lo sabes – dijo Zoro en voz baja.

 

\- Lo era... si no fuera una ordinariez, la usaría con mi próxima conquista – respondió el cocinero con una voz que implicaba una sonrisa de por medio.

 

Zoro sonrió para sí – Buenas noches, rubia.

 

Sanji notó como la vena de su frente se hinchaba – Buenas noches, musgo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. SI ME DEJAIS UN REVIEW CON LO QUE MÁS OS HA GUSTADO/LO QUE MENOS, COMENTARIOS O LO QUE SEA, YA SABÉIS QUE SIEMPRE CONTESTO. MUCHOS BESITOS!


	7. Buenas noches, Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fín! Por fín subo algo xD Joder de verdad que lo siento, pero si ya voy mal en los estudios, imaginaos como estan portandose conmigo en casa para que estudie. Además, me bloqueo con tanto estrés, y es imposible. Bueno, espero que os guste. Solo quedan uno o dos capítulos más.
> 
> Gracias a los que lo estáis siguiendo a pesar de lo lento que va. De verdad, escribir en bachillerato es un asco.

Estúpido y sensual marimo... maldita sea tu estampa... Y TU ESPALDA.

Un día más en aquella isla. Una nueva y pacífica mañana. Un aroma agradablemente tropical, el murmullo de las suaves y calmadas olas de las aguas cristalinas, las playas paradisíacas, el olor a vegetación chamuscada de lo que fue su cabaña... Sanji abrió los ojos. El calor que emanaba Zoro empezaba a sobrar, ya que al ser de día no hacía frío. Se apartó de su durmiente compañero, se quitó su camiseta, y la dejó caer sobre el espadachín. Después, se acercó a la orilla, a echarse agua fresca en la cara, porque aunque estuviera salada, algo era algo.

 

He dormido pegado a Zoro... ME CAGO EN DIOS, esto va mal. ¡No tendría que haber pasado! Técnicamente, no ha pasado nada, pero-SÍ, joder...

Su mente divagaba. Eso ha sido dormir juntos, claramente. No ha sido como dormir en camas cerca... ¡Nos estábamos tocando! Mierda, espera. ¡No tocando en ese sentido! Espera. ¿Con quién demonios hablo...?

 

\- Coooooook.....- gritó Zoro aún medio dormido.

 

\- ¿Quéeeeee?

 

\- Vuelve a la cama, es temprano... *ZZZ* - respondió el peliverde volviendo a sumirse en los brazos de Morfeo.

 

La vena de la frente de Sanji explotó. Ya es la segunda vez que hablamos como si fuésemos un matrimonio, maldita sea.

Tras inspirar y expirar un par de veces para relajarse, con paso animado se acercó al espadachín y le dio un toque con la puntera del pie.

 

\- Marimo, arriba, quiero ir a investigar por la isla.

 

\- Cinco minutos más... - murmuró.

 

\- No, arriba, ya.

 

\- Que te den, cara arroba.

 

Sanji, tras perder su poca paciencia, se preparó para darle una patada, pero pensó que realmente no serviría de nada. Tuvo una idea mucho más perversa, y peligrosa. Buscó su palo (aquel que obtuvo de Zoro), se colocó en pose de esgrima de rodillas frente al cuerpo durmiente de su nakama y tras gritar “ En garde!” (N/A: expresión francesa propia del esgrima que significa “En guardia”), se lo clavó en el ano.

Zoro dio tal brinco que se levantó de golpe y desenfundó sus espadas, esperando un atacante. Lo único que encontró fue a Sanji abrazándose a sí mismo mientras reía desenfrenadamente, y se retorcía cual lombriz, en el suelo.

 

\- ¡Voy a matarte, cocinero! - un aura oscura rodeo al espadachín.

 

\- ¡¡¡Ha merecido la pena!!! – el cocinero reía y reía, intentando que no se le saltaran las lágrimas.

 

Zoro suspiró, no tenía ganas de pelear recién levantado – Deja de reírte, estúpido, y dime a dónde quieres ir – murmuró mientras guardaba las katanas con recelo.

 

\- Quiero ir a aquella zona de allí – contestó señalando hacia una zona algo montañosa y rocosa.

 

\- ¿Por algún motivo en especial?

 

\- Bueno, llevamos una eternidad en esta isla de los cojones y aún no la conocemos entera, es algo triste. Además, es terreno elevado, quizás podríamos tener una mejor visión del mar, quizás viésemos el barco. Además, desde allí veríamos toda la isla.

 

\- Podría ser peligroso.

 

\- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

 

\- Que vamos a ir ahora mismo, faltaría más.

 

Ante esta última respuesta del peliverde, Sanji sonrió, recogieron un par de frutas y emprendieron el ascenso. Realmente eran muy parecidos psicológicamente. Pero eso no significaba que fuesen a funcionar como pareja. ¡Además, eran hombres! Sanji no se sentía atraído por los hombres, por supuesto que no.

…

Solo por él.

 

A media mañana, llegaron a un terreno algo más plano, dentro de lo que es una montaña rocosa, y decidieron sentarse a descansar.

Sanji se sentó en una roca, de espaldas a una pared de piedra, y Zoro comenzó a pasearse por el terreno, mientras buscaba el barco en lontananza. Realmente era una isla grande, y gracias a dios, aquella pequeña montaña era lo suficientemente grande y alta como para ser un buen mirador.

 

\- ¿Comemos ya?

 

Zoro, que estaba dándole la espalda, se giró hacia él – Vale.

 

\- ¿Crees que siguen buscándonos? - preguntó Sanji, pero se retractó de la pregunta nada más decirla – Qué gilipolleces digo, claro que nos estarán buscando – y sonrió algo triste.

 

\- Dudas – afirmó rotundamente el peliverde.

 

\- No dudo... ha sido una décima de segundo – respondió el cocinero mientras le daba un bocado a una manzana.

 

\- No deberías, jamás nos dejarían atrás.

 

\- Lo sé, lo sé... - Sanji se recostó su espalda contra la pared y se relajó; pero notó un crujido, un ruido interior, que provenía de la roca sobre la cual estaba apoyado. Vio como una grieta subía por la pared rocosa a gran velocidad. El haberse apoyado debió mover alguna roca, que desencadenó una serie de movimientos, que produjeron la rotura del material.

 

Sanji y Zoro se miraron sin comprender que estaba pasando. Por suerte, Zoro fue más rápido que el rubio y lo vio venir. Saltó sobre el cocinero y lo cubrió por completo.

Sanji no sabía qué estaba pasando, sólo sabía que tenía al espadachín encima de él, como si fuese a violarle de repente y sin aviso.

Lo siguiente que vio fue que la luz del sol desapareció, todo se oscureció.

 

 

 

\- Cook... Eh, cook – decía la lejana voz de Zoro. Sonaba como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo – ¡Vamos cook, no me jodas, que esto ya cuesta bastante!

 

Sanji comenzó a despertarse poco a poco. ¿¡QUÉ!? Tenía al espadachín encima de él, sus cara separadas por escasos centímetros.

 

\- ¿¡Qué cojones...!? - pero antes de terminar la frase, se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando algo. Zoro no estaba así por gusto, le estaba cubriendo de algo. Todo estaba oscuro. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué..?

 

\- Un desprendimiento de rocas. Cayeron muchas pequeñas que nos rodearon, pero cayó una bastante grande que hizo de tapa. - Zoro estaba sobre él, pero sin infligirle peso alguno. Se sujetaba con sus musculosos brazos, uno a cada lado de Sanji como si fuese a hacer flexiones, y sus piernas estaban abiertas, dejando entre ellas las de rubio.

 

\- Como un canapé... - se quedó pensativo.

 

\- ¡Deja de pensar en cocinar! ¡No puedo estar así eternamente!

 

\- ¡¿Cómo que “así”?!¿De qué hablas?

 

Zoro respiró hondo, y con voz tranquila, que fue elevándose conforme completaba la frase, respondió - Estoy... sujetando... la... jodida... ¡ROCA!

 

\- ¿¡Qué!?¿¡Cómo!?

 

\- Con la espalda. Pesa bastante más de lo que parece, y si dejo de hacer fuerza, nos aplastará.

 

\- ¿Un consejo?

 

\- Dispara.

 

\- No dejes de hacer fuerza.

 

Ante este comentario, una gota de sudor frío cayó por la frente de Zoro – Brillante consejo, ¡lo tendré en cuenta! - respondió con sarcasmo.

 

Piensa, Sanji, piensa, ¿qué puedes hacer? Joder, es que esta postura ya es bastante... ¡¡¡¡¡no puedo pensar si tengo a un Zoro sudado y jadeante sobre mi!!!!! A ver, relájate. -¿Crees que podría hacer algo?

 

\- Podrías callarte, por ejemplo. Sí, eso sería muy agradable – contestó el espadachín con una sonrisa socarrona.

 

\- Gilipollas. Hablo en serio, ¿crees que podría mover la roca de una patada?

 

\- Poder, puede que puedas...

 

\- Qué redundante

 

\- Pero por si no te has dado cuenta la postura no es la más adecuada, podrías romperme los huevos.

 

\- Bueno, luego los bato y te hago una tortilla – respondió el rubio entre risas.

 

\- Estás hablando de mis huevos, ¡de COCINAR MIS HUEVOS!

 

Siguieron pensativos durante un rato, al menos Zoro, que buscaba la forma de quitarse ese peso de encima. Literalmente.

Sanji por el contrario, quería salir de allí, por motivos bastante evidentes. No podía pensar en nada que no acabara en ambos liándose ahí dentro. Joder, es que está muy cerca... Ay dios... esta isla acabará con mi heterosexualidad. ¿Qué heterosexualidad? Cállate, cerebro, no te burles de mi.

 

\- Oye, ¿te importaría poner tu cara en un lateral de mi cabeza? Es que estás... muy cerca – comentó con incomodidad.

 

Zoro pilló rápido a qué se refería, y colocó su cara con la barbilla casi apoyada en el hombro del rubio. Pero la pesadilla de Sanji aún no había acabado. Los esfuerzos de Zoro, le obligaban a respirar fuerte, y sentir la agitada respiración de la persona que te da quebraderos de cabeza, románticamente hablando, en el oído, no ayuda, no.

¡Mierda, ésto es peor!

Notaba como la piel se le erizaba al sentir el cálido aliento de su nakama en el cuello.

 

\- Sigo sin sentirme muy cómodo con ésto – murmuró Sanji rezando por autocontrol, pero Zoro no respondió. Hacía ya un rato que Zoro no decía nada, y empezaba a mosquear a Sanji.

 

\- ¡Dí algo, maldita sea!¡Estamos solos aquí, y me aburro! - dijo el cocinero, zarandeando un poco la camiseta del peliverde.

 

\- Sanji... - susurró en su oído. Aquel susurro se transmitió como una onda sísmica, desde la oreja hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. ¿Qué... ¡Qué está haciendo!? Pensaba aterrado.

 

Zoro deshizo su postura y lentamente se colocó sobre él, aún más cerca que antes, mirándole a los ojos con expresión serena. Sus pechos, pegados uno al otro. La respiración de Zoro era más relajada ahora, pero el corazón de Sanji latía tan rápido que estaba seguro de que Zoro lo estaba oyendo y, por supuesto, sintiendo.

¡¿Qué cojones?!

 

El espadachín comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos, y Sanji sintió como su corazón y su cabeza explotaban y lo ensuciaban todo. Cuando estaban apenas a un par de centímetros, su piel se tornó rosa, con mayor acusación en las orejas y las mejillas, y como mecanismo de defensa, y, arriesgándose a romperle los huevos a su adonis, dio una patada que mandó la roca volando hacia quién sabe dónde.

En cuanto vio que el camino estaba despejado, se quitó a Zoro se encima, que estaba aún tieso, y se levantó muy rápidamente, colocándose la ropa con nerviosismo.

Solo se percató de que había dado a Zoro cuando le vio en posición fetal en el suelo y en silencio, y por un momento, actuó contrariamente a sus principios.

 

\- ¡Zoro! - gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él. Le dio la vuelta y observó la cómica y dolorosa cara del peliverde que apretaba los dientes. Era normal que le doliese tanto lo que fuera que le doliese, dado que Sanji poseía una fuerza descomunal en las piernas – ¡Lo siento, ¿dónde te he dado?! - Siguió las manos de Zoro hasta su objetivo y las apartó. De repente, comenzó a frotar la zona afectada con suavidad, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo, y todo por la adrenalina – Joder, ¡¿te duele mucho?!

 

\- … No... ya... ya no... - Ahora era el espadachín quien no sabía que hacer. Tenía al rubio prácticamente encima y frotándole... la zona.

 

Para cuando Sanji se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, Zoro ya estaba al borde de la hemorragia nasal. Se levantó y se apartó de él, rápidamente. Se limpió simbólicamente la mano con una roca, mientras murmuraba “te odio” y “maldita sea” repetidas veces, para sí.

Zoro seguía ahí sentado, en shock.

Pero volvió a la realidad, carraspeó y se levantó.

 

\- Esto... mmm... ¿qué...?

 

\- NI-LO-MENCIONES.

 

\- ¿Ésta es una de tantas cosas que han pasado aquí y que jamás debo comentar?

 

\- Efectivamente.

 

\- Bien.

 

\- Bien..

 

Ambos respiraron hondo, sin saber qué hacer o decir a continuación.

 

\- Deberíamos hacer una fogata aquí.

 

\- ¡No me puedo creer que hayas tenido una buena idea! - soltó el cocinero, realmente asombrado.

 

\- ¡¿De verdad te has sorprendido tanto?! - gritó Zoro en respuesta.

 

 

El resto de la tarde lo emplearon en recoger hierbajos, hojas de palmeras, y cosas que pareciesen fáciles de prender, en la selva. No intercambiaron palabra alguna. Zoro parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, y el caso de Sanji no era para menos. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas que no entendía en muy poco tiempo.

¿Qué voy a hacer?¿Qué coño está pasándonos? Seguro que es la escasez de mujeres. Joder, encima me duelen los huevos porque antes, con tanto respirar en mi oído me ha puesto palote y no me he podido masturbar. De hecho, NUNCA puedo masturbarme porque si me separo de ese idiota, se pierde, y no puedo estar solo. No quiero estar solo. Zoro... ¿qué me estás haciendo? Reconozco que siento algo por ese neandertal... pero, joder, todo es una mierda. No debería ser así.

Echo de menos a los demás... Joder, seguro que si viese unas tetas se me pasaba toda esta homosexualidad repentina.

Unos metros más allá del rubio se encontraba el peliverde, que estaba sudando como un pollo por cargar con el peso de las ramas y hojarasca. Se quitó la camiseta y se la anudó al brazo.

Joder, eso, muy bien, marimo, tú desnúdate. ¡Sólo lo haces para joderme! ¡Me cago en dios, ¿por qué tienes que estar tan bueno?! Gritaba internamente Sanji.

Y antes... joder, creí que iba a besarme. Me asusté. Joder, espera. ¿¡Iba a besarme!?

Ambos continuaron subiendo por el terreno rocoso hasta el lugar en el que habían estado antes. Una vez allí, y tras colocar todos los matojos, Sanji hizo arder su pierna con el Diable Jambe, y los prendió fuego. Aquello crearía una columna de humo lo suficientemente densa como para que algún barco la viese. Y, con un poco de suerte, Luffy creería que la isla contenía caníbales, lo que podría desembocar en más aventuras, y llegarían más rápido.

 

\- Oi, Zoro... - murmuró el rubio.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa?

 

\- Antes... - Zoro se tensó cuando el cocinero empezó la frase - ¿qué ha pasado antes?

 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - intentó hacerse el sueco.

 

\- Lo sabes muy bien... marimo – contestó seriamente el rubio.

 

Caminó unos pasos hacia él, quedándose a apenas un metro de distancia de él - ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - respondió igual de serio.

 

\- Mmmm.. ¡No! - Y Sanji, asustado, salió corriendo montaña abajo.

 

Zoro suspiró - Ha perdido el norte... Y eso que el que se pierde soy yo – Zoro siguió sus pasos, con tranquilidad, disfrutando del paisaje.

 

 

 

 

\- Cook... - Zoro se quedó de pie frente al cocinero, que llevaba ya un rato sentado en una roca sobre la arena, mirando el atardecer – Cook

 

Sanji resopló - ¿Qué? - respondió algo impertinente.

 

\- No sé que te está pasando en ese estúpido y rizado cerebro tuyo, pero me está afectando como daño colateral. No es que me importe que te estés volviendo majara, es que estamos solos, no se si lo habrás notado.

 

Sanji se resistía a mirarle a la cara. Miraba su ropa, miraba la arena... de vez en cuando echaba vistazos al agua o a la nada.

 

\- No sé que es lo que he hecho, pero si vas a seguir actuando como una mujer, me haré otro refugio con lo que pueda en otra zona de la playa... - Zoro se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos metros.

 

\- Espera – Sanji se levantó – Esta isla me está cambiando... ¿vale? No sé qué me pasa... - se rascó la nuca - … es solo que no quiero meterte en ésto. Esto es entre mi cerebro y yo.

 

...Entre mis sentimientos y yo, aunque son por ti.

 

El peliverde se volvió a mirarle – Como quieras, cocinero.

 

\- ¡Y no soy una mujer!

 

\- No te mosquees... ¡rubia! - rió Zoro, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

 

Aquella noche, cenaron, y se acostaron, el uno junto al otro. Incluso cuando la noche no era tan fría como la anterior, que les obligó a juntar sus cuerpos ( eso sí, de la forma más heterosexual posible ), instintivamente y sin darse cuenta, juntaron sus espaldas de nuevo.

Zoro parecía haberse dormido nada más tumbarse. Cargar con tanta rama para la hoguera de la montaña le había cansado, era normal. Oía su fuerte respiración, era agradable.

 

Sanji sonrió. Zoro era duro, pero era cálido, no solo literalmente hablando. Su personalidad encajaba a la perfección con su aspecto físico. Bueno, quizás la estupidez no estaba bien reflejada en ese cuerpo escultural, pero ¿cómo expresar la estupidez en algo tan sumamente... musculoso? Pensó en lo agradecido que estaba por haber acabado allí con él, y no sólo. Si hubiese acabado allí con otro miembro de la tripulación, ¿habría ocurrido lo mismo? ¿Habría desarrollado sentimientos por él/ella? Era aterrador pensar algo así... Si hubiera acabado aquí con Luffy... UGH, Luffy me habría devorado en el momento en que le dijera que solo había pescado y fruta. No puede vivir sin carne. Luffy habría sido un caníbal. Río ante tal idea. ¿Y si hubiera acabado aquí con Nami?Oh, eso habría sido más que agradable. Habría sido lo ideal. Nami-swaaannnnnn!!!

Se habría enamorado de mi, habríamos tenido bebés, educados en la jungla. Serían hermosos y lucharían a patadas. Oh, Nami-swaaannnnnn!!... Por mucho que lo intente... ya me suena raro hasta a mi... Zoro, te odio, ¿qué me has hecho? En fin... ¿Y Robin? ¿Acabar aquí con Robin? También sería estupendo... aunque... creo que a Franky no le haría mucha gracia. Además, si intentase algo con ella, me partiría la columna...

¿Y Usopp?No. NO. ¿Y Franky?... No.

Con Brook y Chopper es que ni se me pasa por la cabeza. No, dios santo. No. Definitivamente, Zoro ha sido la mejor opción.

 

Se giró un poco con cuidado para mirar a su nakama durmiente. Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como parece... pero no lo es, ¿verdad, marimo-kun...? El cocinero suspiró.

Le observó en silencio unos instantes. La piel de su cara era bronceada y tersa. Algunas marcas de cicatrices, probablemente de la infancia, ya que eran pequeñas y de gran antigüedad, pero no le restaban perfección a ese rostro. Sus brazos eran fuertes y seguros. Sanji no necesitaba protección (excepto de los elementos naturales potencialmente dañinos, como la roca que casi le hace puré esa misma mañana). Pensó en el tiempo que había perdido intentando algo con Nami, y en que lo que sentía por ella a estas alturas era algo más parecido a una protección y orgullo fraternal. Pensó en cómo sería poder besar a Zoro, en tenerle encima... o debajo. En cómo sería su relación, en caso de que se diera el remoto caso de que fuese posible algo así, de que el espadachín estuviera interesado. Pensó en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, en el buen equipo que hacían juntos, en lo bien que se sentía a su lado a pesar de todas las absurdas discusiones para ver quién era más macho de los dos... Y se dio cuenta de algo.

 

\- Zoro... ¿estás despierto?- susurró Sanji esperando una respuesta – Eh, marimo, despierta...

 

Pero parecía dormir plácidamente. Zoro nunca tuvo problema para dormir donde fuera y como fuera, era un don. El rubio sonrió para sí con algo de tristeza.

 

\- Zoro... - su tono de voz apenas era audible en este último comentario con tono triste- … creo que te quiero...

 

El cocinero volvió a recostarse, espalda contra espalda, y dejó que el frío y la brisa nocturnos les rodearan. Ya no sentía tanto el castigo de la noche, porque el calor de Zoro la vencía.

Aquella noche, Sanji había aceptado sus sentimientos, pero jamás se lo diría a Zoro. No podía hacerlo.

 

\- Buenas noches, marimo – y dejó que el sueño se lo llevara.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- Buenas noches, Sanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, siento que aún no haya lemon, pero aún no toca. Solo digo que en el siguiente si que va a haber xD Eso os lo aseguro ya. Gracias por leer :)


	8. Necesidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... he vuelto xD
> 
> Siento MUCHO la espera, ya lo sabéis, pero me ha sido imposible hacerlo antes. He estado realmente liada con mis estudios, problemas familiares y demás. Durante esta semana santa, (festividad española, no sé si en otros países de Sudamerica la habrá o no... creo que no xD bueno, da igual xD ) subiré varios caps. Esto quiere decir, que acabaré este fanfic. Y, en caso de que me de tiempo, empezaría con otro de los que tengo pendientes y empezados. Lo cual someteré a votación al cuando acabe este fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que os guste, ya llegamos al lemon.

Los días siguientes trascurrieron de forma totalmente normal. Normal para ellos, claro está. Mantenían la fogata de la montaña encendida, turnándose para ir a comprobar que seguía ardiendo. Era un foco de humareda oscura, y era, probablemente, su única ayuda para ser encontrados y rescatados.

Su relación permanecía igual que siempre, salvo por una ligera diferencia: el modo en que Zoro le miraba cuando creía que Sanji no le veía. Era distinto, cálido. Y no cálido en plan amistad.

Por supuesto, Sanji no decía nada al respecto. Lo que me faltaba, encima sacarle el tema. Pensaba.

 

Aquella noche, el agua estaba tranquila; el aire era suave, y la noche estaba despejada. Todo era idílico. Demasiado idílico. Me da mala espina... Pensaba el rubio. Se recostó sobre un tronco viejo y enmohecido cerca de la orilla, y cerró los ojos. Sumido en sus pensamientos, y con el suave murmullo de las olas rompiendo con delicadeza contra la arena, se dispuso a reflexionar.

 

Bienvenido al cerebro de Kuroashi no Sanji, ¿qué desea? Bien, cerebro, quiero que te comuniques ultrasensorialmente con mi tripulación y nos saques de aquí. Suspiró. ¿A quién quiero engañar...? Estoy majareta, en fín.

Y, cambiando de tema, necesito hacerme una paja como sea. Joder, tengo los huevos que pesan como si fueran de avestruz. Llevo mucho tiempo aquí, y realmente, que Zoro esté pegado a mí todo el tiempo no ayuda. Primero, porque me provoca erecciones que no puedo aliviar, y me duelen las pelotas. Segundo, porque no tengo intimidad para hacerlo. No voy a masturbarme delante de él, en plan “Eh, Marimo, mira mi polla”. NO. No. Necesito librarme de él durante un rato al menos.

 

Sanji miró hacia atrás, buscando al peliverde con la mirada. Ahí está. Bien, venga karma, ayúdame.

 

\- ¡Marimo!

 

\- ¿¡Qué!? - gritó desde lejos, acercándose.

 

\- ¡Ve a por langostas!

 

\- ¡Ve tú, cocinero de mierda! - respondió el peliverde colocándose a su lado, de pie.

 

El rubio refunfuñó. No vas a ponérmelo fácil, ¿verdad, destino? - Venga... Zoro... - dijo haciendo pucheritos.

 

\- He dicho que no, es tarde, y no me apetece – dijo evitando mirar a Sanji a la cara – y deja de poner esa cara, me da escalofríos.

 

El cocinero frunció el ceño, perdiendo la paciencia, y trató de pensar con claridad. Vale, pues me buscaré algún sitio yo. ¡Ala!

 

\- Voy a dar una vuelta, no te muevas de aquí.

 

\- ¿Huh? Voy contigo.

 

\- No, que va, de eso nada.

 

\- ¿...?¿¡Por qué no!? - respondió aparentemente algo ofendido.

 

\- ¡Necesito estar a solas! - Sanji caminaba alejándose de su nakama.

 

\- Actúas como una mujer – respondió estoico y con expresión aburrida, sin moverse de donde estaba.

 

\- ¡Cállate la puta boca! ... - gritó, andando hacia el interior de la selva - ¡Y no hables mal de las mujeres! - dijo, desapareciendo entre la vegetación.

 

\- Estúpido cocinero... - murmuró Zoro.

 

 

 

 

Bien, por fín a solas, mini-yo. Pensaba el rubio mientras buscaba un lugar discreto. Encontró un claro de la selva, lo suficientemente alejado de su campamento, como para que Zoro no lo encontrara sin perderse. Además, Zoro sería idiota, pero sabía que si se alejaba de su zona ahora, el cocinero no le encontraría hasta la mañana siguiente, y no quería pasar la noche en la selva solo otra vez.

 

El rubio apoyando la espalda contra uno de los árboles, comenzó a desabrochar la hebilla del cinturón. Hacía tanto que no se masturbaba que se sentía virginal. Qué vergüenza.

Se bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos, y, después, repitió el proceso con su ropa interior. El sentimiento de libertad se apoderó de él. Era una escena casi poética. Un náufrago, apoyado en un árbol de caucho, con el pene al aire. Bueno, no era muy poética, pero nunca ha sido muy quisquilloso a la hora del romanticismo.

Con una mano comenzó a acariciarse el interior de los muslos – hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le tocaba, y pensaba tomarse su tiempo – y con la otra, acariciaba sus abdominales por debajo de la camisa. Comenzó a acariciar su miembro y a masajearlo. Cerró los ojos, y relajó. Notaba como su pene comenzaba a ponerse erecto en su mano. Puedo permitirme una fantasía inocente, ¿no?

 

\- Marimo... - susurraba, mientras movía su mano de arriba a abajo por su extensión, imaginando que era la boca de Zoro la que privaba de libertad a su pene – Cómetela toda...

 

Parte de él se sentía ridículo, pensando en que si Zoro se enterase, no solo le mataría, sino que no volvería a mirarle de la misma forma nunca más. Pero otra parte de él, no podía más que temblar de placer ante la idea de que el espadachín le comiera la polla. Gemía mordiéndose el labio y bombeando contra su mano, mientras sus caderas se movían. Pronto, llegó al clímax, y con un gemido involuntario -en un volumen más alto de lo que esperaba y quería- se corrió abundantemente.

 

No es suficiente. Pensó. Por un momento, dudó, pero pronto se contradijo a si mismo. No había nadie en los alrededores, podía hacerlo, nadie lo sabría y el lo necesitaba. Así que, sacó aquello que fue el bastón de Zoro - y que él había tallado hasta darle una forma ciertamente fálica – y lo miró detalladamente. Tenía forma de pene, y eso era innegable. Lo peor es que lo había hecho inconscientemente. O no. En cualquier caso, los detalles finales, no fueron inconscientes.

Se aseguró de que no tenía astillas de ningún tipo y de que su superficie era lisa, y lo acercó a su cara. Lo lamió con abundante saliva, con el fin de lubricarlo, y, después, lo acercó dubitativo a su entrada. Comenzó a acariciarla con la punta, mientras sentía su tacto húmedo y duro, y sólo podía pensar en que era el miembro del peliverde. Cada vez estaba más excitado, y su miembro, volvía a reaccionar, palpitante y caliente. Con ayuda de sus dedos, comenzó a dilatarse a si mismo poco a poco, intentando no tocar su próstata para no correrse antes de tiempo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado, introdujo la cabeza del instrumento en cuestión. Se había pasado un poco con el tamaño, era muy grande, y le dolía horrores. Pero no podía evitar jadear y gemir ante su propia fantasía sexual con su nakama. ¿En qué estaré pensando, joder?

Después de aquello, sería difícil mirar a Zoro a la cara de nuevo... y no imaginárselo comiéndole todo.

 

De pronto, entre tanto gemido ahogado y jadeo, oyó un ruido entre la maleza. ¿Qué cojones? Una figura apareció de entre la vegetación.

 

 

OH NO - ¿... Z-Zoro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews siempre son aceptadas y contestadas. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. ¿Nada de mariconadas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y, como prometí, aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Ya hemos llegado al lemon xD Yaaaaa relajaoooos xD Maldita sea xD Que estais obsesionaos, de verdad xD

POV Zoro:

 

Ese estúpido cocinero, “quiero estar a solas”... ¿¡Qué mierda es eso!? ¿Qué intenta ahora? Hace un par de días me confiesa que me quiere, porque cree que estoy dormido, y ahora no quiere ni tenerme cerca. No sé qué mierda le pasa, pero yo paso de sus dramas. Se recolocó, apoyado en el tronco en el que antes había estado apoyado el cocinero. ¿Quieres estar a solas? Muy bien, pues a solas te vas a quedar. Me voy a... Ugh... no puedo actuar como él, es patético. Se puso en pie.

 

\- Iré a por las langostas que me pidió... - refunfuñó.

 

Se puso en pie, se colocó sus katanas – no fuera a aparecer otro animal salvaje y estuviera desprevenido – y se introdujo en la espesura y la oscuridad. La humedad era pegajosa y a diferencia de la playa, la selva no poseía corrientes de aire. Era como un horno, sobre-calentado durante todo el día, que aún conservaba el calor de noche. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel y hacían que se le pegara la camiseta al cuerpo. Además, Zoro solía sudar mucho, bastante más que el resto de la banda.

 

Llegados a un punto, Zoro tuvo una iluminación, pero no literal, porque no veía una mierda, y precisamente ese era el motivo de su iluminación: se había perdido. ¿Irónico, no?

Puede que incluso lleve un rato dando vueltas en círculos... menos mal que nadie me está viendo. Nami se reiría de mi. Maldita bruja. Siguió caminando, intentando guiarse por su nulo sentido de la orientación. De repente, le pareció que la vegetación era cada vez menos densa, y eso era buena señal, ya que, o bien había vuelto a la playa, o bien había llegado a otra zona. Con suerte, sería otra zona.

 

Y así era. Caminaba con paso tranquilo y normal, intentando no caerse con las raíces de los grandes árboles y plantas tropicales que le rodeaban.

Llegó a lo que parecía un claro. De pronto, escuchó algo. ¿Un gemido? Quien quiera que sea lo debe de estar pasando mal... Desenfundó sus katanas, para estar preparado en caso de que fuera alguien hostil, pero algo le hizo guardarlas de nuevo. Esa voz... Oh, dios.

Colocando de nuevo las katanas en su sitio, tragó saliva y avanzó, abandonando la penumbra, adentrándose en el claro, que estaba ligeramente iluminado por la luna.

 

\- ¿Z-Zoro...?

 

Allí estaba el cocinero, apoyado sobre la corteza de un árbol, jadeando y gimiendo; con los pantalones por los tobillos, masajeando su miembro e introduciéndose algo en su entrada.

Dios mio. Ahora es cuando me despierto, y esto no es verdad, tengo una erección mañanera capaz de derribar a Shirohige, y Sanji está dormido a mi lado con mi camiseta, pensaba.Pero no era así.

Zoro no sabía qué decir, o qué hacer. Permaneció a unos metros del rubio, totalmente inmóvil y mirándole como si estuviese viendo una aparición. Notó como tenía la boca completamente seca, y su propio miembro empezaba a reaccionar. ¿Qué hago, maldita sea, joder?

 

Por su parte, el rubio le miraba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, había dejado de tocarse. Incluso dejó caer al suelo aquel objeto fálico. El bastón ese... heh... para ésto lo querías... pensaba el espadachín mientras tanto.

Escasos segundos después, Sanji entró en pánico. Con absoluta prisa, y notable vergüenza subía torpemente sus pantalones, desesperado por salir de allí, mientras murmuraba maldiciones hacia Zoro, hacia el destino, hacia el universo, hacia todo en general.

El espadachín reaccionó y corrió hacia él, empujándolo contra el árbol, mientras agarraba sus brazos. Ésto hizo que sus pantalones volviesen a caer, dejando al cocinero desnudo ante su nakama.

 

(Fin del POV de Zoro)

 

\- ¡Zoro, por dios, lárgate, esto ya es bastante vergonzoso! - murmuraba el rubio mientras forcejeaba con él, para subirse los pantalones.

 

\- ¡Estate quieto, coño! - gritó Zoro en respuesta. Su tono era tajante, autoritario y con cierto grado de lujuria contenida.

 

Sanji se quedó congelado. No podía mirar a Zoro a los ojos, pero podía notar su mirada clavándose en él. Dolía, no era una mirada de reproche ni de mofa, pero sí de superioridad y de control.

 

\- Deja de mirarme así, es asqueroso, y aunque este no sea mi momento más digno, cuando se me pase el shock, te mataré de una patada en el culo – gruñó el cocinero.

 

\- No es mi culo el que debería preocuparte ahora mismo, ¿verdad, cook? - susurró el peliverde haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda a Sanji. Zoro no sabía cómo era capaz de soltar ese tipo de cosas, ya que en realidad, él era bastante callado y tímido a la hora de hablar durante el sexo. Pero de algún modo, Sanji despertaba en él esa sensación. Quería dominarle, y verle así sólo aumentaba sus instintos animales.

 

Se acercó a su cuello, y respiró sobre él. Sanji tenía un olor permanente a colonia cara de hombre, por mucho tiempo que llevasen en esa isla. Era su aroma natural, y no hacía más que elevar su temperatura.

 

\- Aléjate de mi o te juro que te mataré, créeme – gimió el cocinero con furia.

 

Ni siquiera la grave voz del rubio podía intimidar a Zoro, al menos no como le intimidaba el fuerte y musculoso cuerpo de éste al primero.

Sopesando la situación y sus opciones, Sanji estaba empotrado contra un árbol, con la espalda pegada a la corteza, y de cara a un cuerpo musculoso, sudoroso y lleno de hormonas efervescentes. Mierda.

Zoro se recostó sobre él, terminando e aprisionarlo, y comenzó a acariciar la piel de su cuello y su clavícula con la nariz.

De pronto, le soltó los brazos y se separó de él, quedando justo enfrente del cocinero. Éste se sorprendió.

 

\- No pienso hacerte nada, no soy un neandertal ni un animal. La tengo más dura que el mástil del Sunny, pero no voy a forzarte – Zoro apartó la mirada de él y la dirigió hacia la nada, pero en dirección a la selva – Puedes subirte los pantalones, si quieres.

 

Sanji dudó. ¿Habla en serio? ¿No va a hacerme nada? Creo que estoy hasta decepcionado. No, no lo estoy, borra eso. Bórralo, estúpido cerebro. Pero no se movió un ápice - ¿Marimo...?

 

\- Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta – contestó sin mirarle.

 

Sanji se agachó un poco haciendo el amago de recoger sus pantalones, algo tembloroso por no saber qué estaba pasando, aún avergonzado, y sin dejar de mirarle. Pero a mitad de camino, paso y se enderezó, con total seriedad. Ya no temblaba. Se recostó de nuevo sobre el tronco y esperó a que el otro dijera o hiciese algo, pero Zoro intentaba no mirarle, usando su autocontrol.

El peliverde tragó saliva – … Sanji, te doy 3 segundos para recoger tu pantalón, o no tendré piedad.

Pero el rubio no se movió, sólo le miraba como si fuese una gacela indefensa frente a un tigre. Observó como el peliverde movía los labios en una cuenta atrás, y se acercaba a él. Cuando llegó a uno, notó como sus pulsaciones se disparaban.

El peliverde lo pegó contra la corteza del árbol y comenzó a besarlo. Si Sanji volvía a apartarle de una patada, lo pagaría caro. Pero no fue así. El rubio comenzó a frotarse contra la entrepierna de su nakama desesperadamente, gimiendo al contacto con la gruesa y áspera tela de los pantalones del espadachín. Su pene, recubierto por completo de líquido pre-seminal palpitaba como si fuese a explotar, y sólo estaban empezando.

Zoro agarró las nalgas de Sanji y comenzó a masajearlas y a apretarlas, clavando en ellas sus uñas, lo que hacía a Sanji frotarse más rápido contra él, y aumentar sus gemidos, mientras le besaba.

El cocinero comenzó a acariciar el torso del peliverde bajo la camiseta y el haramaki, notando las curvas de sus músculos perfectos. Las gotas de sudor resbalando entre los huecos de sus abdominales, y éstos contraerse de placer a cada movimiento de cadera que el rubio hacía contra él.

Los labios de ambos estaban enrojecidos de tanto besarse y morderse, y sus gemidos y jadeos podían oírse por los alrededores, pero nadie había allí que pudiera oírles, eran libres, nadie iba a juzgarles, nadie lo sabía, sólo ellos.

Las manos del peliverde se paseaban libremente por el torso del otro, acariciando cada rincón con poca delicadeza, ya que no era algo propio de éste, y sin embargo, eso ponía aún más cachondo al rubio. Se detuvo en sus pezones, y los acarició y arañó hasta que estuvieron erectos, mientras los gemidos del más joven sonaban contra su boca, y ambos miembros se frotaban juntos, aún separados por la áspera tela.

El peliverde interrumpió el beso, a lo que Sanji se quejó con un gemido ahogado en su garganta, para descender a sus pezones, que mordió y lamió. El rubio agarró su pantalón y liberó el miembro del otro, lo agarró junto al suyo con rapidez, y comenzó a masajearlos juntos. Tras unas cuantas estocadas, el espadachín se separó de él, y le giró como si de un pelele se tratase, pues en esa posición, y con los pantalones en los tobillos, difícilmente podía defenderse. Lo empotró contra el árbol de nuevo, agarrándole por la cadera, con una mano a cada lado, y con fuerza, y acercó su boca a su oído.

 

\- Mírate... estás chorreando... - susurró.

 

\- Cállate, gilipollas... - murmuró entre dientes.

 

\- ¿Quieres que te folle? - dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente al trasero del cocinero.

 

\- ¡No!

 

\- ¿A no? Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso... - murmuró paseando la lengua desde el final de sus testículos hasta su entrada. Una vez allí, e ignorando los jadeos y súplicas entre dientes del rubio, introdujo su lengua y la movió en su interior, haciendo flaquear las piernas del otro – Joder, como me pones, cara arroba... - dijo frente a su entrada, la dio un lametón descarado y rápido y e levantó de nuevo – Y sé que yo a ti también - Acarició la empapada entrada del rubio con la punta de su pene.

 

El cocinero tembló y ahogó un gemido.

 

\- Mi polla es mejor que ese palo tuyo... - susurró, y mordió su cuello.

 

Sanji dudó – Pero con una condición... - jadeó

 

\- ¿Cuál? - dijo el espadachín mientras besaba la zona mordida.

 

\- Nada de mariconadas.

 

Ante ésto, Zoro no pudo hacer más que reír ligeramente. Colocó su pene en el ano del rubio, y comenzó a empujar. Los gritos de Sanji fueron callados por su mano, que recibió mordiscos dignos de un tiburón. Una vez dentro, se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que Sanji se acostumbrara y dijese algo que le diera pie a continuar, pero en lugar de eso, prefirió hacer un movimiento de cadera como indicación.

Zoro comenzó a bombear dentro de él, contra el árbol, mientras Sanji se masturbaba con una mano y con la otra se apoyaba en el árbol.

 

\- Más rápido, estúpida alga... - gemía

 

\- Ya veremos si puedes aguantarlo, cejillas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Reviews amables siempre aceptadas!


	10. Despertar

POV Sanji:

 

No es posible. No...

¿pasó?

 

Sanji miraba a su alrededor. Aquella escena no podía ser posible. Obviamente sí lo era, era bastante probable. Él mismo deseaba que fuese cierta, pero al mismo tiempo, un terror irracional le hacía desear que no lo fuese. ¿Sería capaz de afrontar todo aquello cuando su compañero despertara? Probablemente no. Recopilando sus recuerdos del día anterior, puso en orden sus pensamientos.

Él quería a Zoro; en efecto. Él le deseaba, más allá de los límites de un amor platónico; más que demostrable. Zoro y el habían mantenido relaciones sexuales la noche anterior; extremadamente demostrable, pensó Sanji mientras acariciaba con cuidado su entrada dolorida poniendo una mueca.

 

Bien, pero ¿y qué pasaba con Zoro? ¿Sentía él lo mismo, o se trataba de un polvo de una noche fruto del calentón? Hablar con él del tema podía implicar entrar en una relación homosexual con un maromo enorme, lo cual conllevaría acabar con el ano así el resto de sus noches, pero tendría el corazón del espadachín; o bien, el rechazo. Quizás el peliverde solo buscaba desfogarse, quizás ver al cocinero así había hecho aumentar su lívido, y al estar solos durante tanto tiempo (añadiéndole todo el tiempo en el barco), había acabado sucumbiendo. Quizás volverían a su anterior – y hasta ahora - “amistad-rivalidad”, pero añadiéndole sexo, es decir, amigos con derecho a roce, nada serio. Esa era otra posibilidad, claro, y el rubio no estaba muy seguro de cuál de ellas prefería en estos momentos.

 

Miró a su alrededor. A juzgar por la iluminación del claro en el que se encontraban, debía ser mediodía. Las ropas de ambos estaban desperdigadas por todo el lugar; de hecho, algunas había llegado tan lejos que Sanji sólo podía pensar que Zoro las había tenido que lanzar, porque solas no iban a haber ido hasta allí. Aquella noche había descubierto lo pasional que era el marimo. Pasional, sin dejar de ser salvaje.

Incluso, se sentía algo patético.

 

¿Cómo pude gemir todo lo que gemí...? No podré ni mirarle a la cara ahora, joder. Me cago en Dios... Espero que no se despierte. No, espera, no, sí quiero que se despierte, pero, bueno, ya me entendéis. - Uy, creo que acabo de cruzar la cuarta barrera, perdón, ya vuelvo. Como iba diciendo... -

Quiero que se despierte este imbécil, pero al mismo tiempo... mírale... -pensó mientras se giraba hacia el marimo durmiente – Es bastante mono cuando está dormido... o inconsciente... debería dejarle inconsciente más a menudo... - Sonrió para sí. Uno recostado junto al otro, Zoro con el brazo donde antes se encontraba el cuello de Sanji, sirviéndole de almohada; y el rubio, algo incorporado a su lado, mirando como éste aún dormía. - Cuando se despierte, si es que conseguimos tener una conversación sería, qué lo dudo... – Sanji comenzó a mimificar en forma de parodia en silencio a Zoro, mientras pensaba - Básicamente porque empezará con sus “Erocook, cómo gemías anoche” - comenzó a imitar a Zoro con una actitud exagerada de macho - “¿Te gusta que te dé duro, huh?”“Zoro gustar ano, Zoro, Sanji, cueva, ñikiñiki. Zoro, comida, Zoro, siesta, Zoro, pelea, ñikiñiki”- le imitó como a un neandertal - ¡GILIPOLLAS! Eso es lo que eres, estúpida alga, un gilipollas. ¡Orgh, cómo te detesto, POR DIOS! - Justo cuando Sanji había terminado casi de hacer aspavientos...

 

\- Oi... - murmuró un adormilado marimo, aún frotándose los párpados y bostezándo.

 

Sanji se giró a mirarle, cambiando su expresión – Hey... Buenos días... marmota verde

 

\- Buenos días... - y sonrió

 

Sanji sonrió aún más ante la sonrisa del espadachín – Ha sonreído, ha sonreído. Eso es buena señal, ¿no? Si fuese a matarme o algo, no habría sonreído. Bueno quizás sí, pero no así. Bueno, a ver...

 

\- Por favor, di algo aparte de sonreír porque mi cerebro echa humo ahora mismo – respondió el cocinero recolocándose en el sitio.

 

\- ¿Te gustó lo de anoche? - contestó el peliverde con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

 

Tratando de evitar una sonrisa nerviosa y de “lo sabía”, el rubio respondió – Proporcionalmente a mi odio hacia ti ahora mismo – y le devolvió una sonrisa forzada.

 

El espadachín rió para sí y le miró con más seriedad tornándose de lado - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora, cook?

 

\- No lo sé, ¿qué tenías pensado? - respondió, colocándose en la misma postura.

 

\- Llevamos aquí mucho tiempo, quizás no volvamos nunca a verles, quizás nos quedemos aquí para siempre... - bajó la mirada.

 

\- ¿Quieres que dejemos de intentar que nos rescaten? ¿Pensé que estábamos en otro tema ahora mismo? - rió, nervioso, un poco al terminar la frase.

 

\- No, me refiero a que... quizás... podríamos tener algo... ya que ahora que no vas a tener ninguna mujer tras la que poder ir, soy tu única opción... - respondió el peliverde, bajando el tono conforme terminaba la frase, como si se avergonzara de lo que estaba diciendo.

 

Sanji se quedó con los ojos como platos.

 

\- Zoro...

 

El peliverde levantó la mirada al ser nombrado.

 

\- No sabía que podías ponerte en plan kawaii... - dijo Sanji intentando aguantar la risa.

 

Zoro, rojo de rabia y de vergüenza se abalanzó sobre él - ¡¡Serás gilipollas!!¡Te voy a matar!

 

Sanji estalló a carcajadas, que Zoro intentó acallar estrangulándole mientras se reía, pero pronto cedió y comenzó a besarle. El cocinero, cedió, y respondió al beso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se separaron, quedando uno al lado del otro, mirando hacia el cielo azul, despejado. Sus cuerpos aún casi unidos, pues cada uno tenía un brazos bajo el otro, y sus torsos estaban muy cerca. Se les hacía algo rara esa cercanía, pero al mismo tiempo, era agradable.

 

\- Vale – respondió Sanji con una sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Vale, qué? - preguntó el peliverde.

 

\- Que vale, que somos pareja – respondió el cocinero, orgulloso.

 

\- … Suena muy cursi, mejor no. Ya no quiero, lo retiro – contestó Zoro con falsa seriedad.

 

\- ¡Y una mierda, marimo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los reviews siempre se aprecian, gracias por leer.
> 
> No he añadido notas al principio porque nadie quiere leerlas, todos queremos leer el fanfic xD
> 
> No tiene mucho sentido que diga que siento la tardanza, pero aún así lo siento. Este año ha sido lo peor. He tenido muchos problemas que me han impedido llevar a cabo muchas cosas y he dejado muchas cosas a medias, muchos proyectos... Lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero no hay más chicha qude meter ya en esto. De hecho, solo queda un capítulo más de este fanfic y se acabará.
> 
> Quizás los siguientes que haga me pillen más fresca, o quizás más inspirada o de mejor ánimo, o quizás no. Lo único que sé es que cuando termine este, los siguientes que haga tardaré más, porque haré muchos capítulos del tirón, y los iré subiendo poco a poco, así no tendréis que ir esperando tanto tiempo entre cada uno, ¿vale?


	11. ¿Náufragos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado casi un año, si no un año exacto, desde la última vez que actualicé, y lo siento, de verdad. Pero lo he pasado muy mal este año. Han pasado muchas cosas, y he sido incapaz de pensar en algo. Dad gracias de que haya conseguido terminarlo. En efecto, este es el último capítulo. A ver qué os parece. Sed buenos con las reviews, por favor. Hace mucho que no escribía nada.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?

Había perdido la cuenta, y, tristemente, no esperaba volver a ver a sus nakamas. Uno pierde la esperanza con el paso del tiempo, sobre todo si está en una isla alejada de la mano de Dios, y no avista barcos jamás en la lejanía. Es como si estuvieran en una dimensión completamente distinta. Les echaba de menos, pero al menos no estaba solo.

Al principio había sido extraño ser pareja del peliverde, pero a fin de cuentas, ¿en qué consiste ser pareja realmente? En quererse, pasar tiempo juntos, comprenderse y escucharse, respaldarse y el sexo. La mayoría de esas cosas ya las tenían antes de proclamarse pareja, dado que eran nakamas.

Los días se hacían más llevaderos teniendo compañía, teniendo una compañía así.De hecho, a veces se alegraban de estar allí.

Todo era estar relajados, comiendo, durmiendo y haciéndolo. Eso le llevaba a Sanji a preguntarse si estarían muertos, dado que aquello era lo que muchos definirían como cielo.

El cocinero se había acostumbrado a estar con él, ya no le avergonzaba estar con un hombre. Zoro sabía que, en parte, era porque no había nadie que les juzgara, que opinara o que intentara entrometerse, ¿pero qué más daba?

 

Pero no todo puede ser paz y amor, ya que aquel día, un día cualquiera, divisaron algo en el horizonte.

 

\- Marimo. Marimo, llámame loco, pero estoy viendo algo – dijo Sanji levantándose de un salto del sitio de la arena donde estaba sentado. Zoro, que estaba dormitando a su lado ni se inmutó, sólo murmuró un gruñido, lo que le hizo ganarse una patada del rubio – ¡Hablo en serio, mira!

 

Zoro abrió un ojo y se incorporó ligeramente para mirar hacia el mar. Un barco. Estaba jodidamente lejos, pero era un barco.

 

\- ¡Tenemos que atraerlo!

\- La hoguera que hice esta mañana sigue ardiendo allí arriba, probablemente estén viendo la columna de humo ahora mismo... y probablemente... probablemente estén siguiéndola, ¿no?

\- Muy optimista te veo, cook.

\- Hay que serlo, marimo, sino te deprimes – respondió Sanji, sentándose a su lado.

\- Creía que mi compañía te agradaba – dijo fingiendo sentirse insultado.

\- Tampoco hay que exagerar – contestó el otro haciéndose el duro e independiente.

El espadachín sonrió satisfecho y con intención de reproche- No decías eso anoche

\- ¡Cállate!

 

 

Pasó un rato, y el barco ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguirlo.

Los ojos de ambos estaban abiertos como platos, y sus bocas estaban abiertas, incapaces de reaccionar. No podían creérselo. Después de tanto tiempo, TANTO TIEMPO, les habían encontrado. Sus amigos nunca había dejado de buscarles.

Sabían que así era, pero, como cualquiera, habían tenido sus momentos de duda y de bajón. Pero eso había acabado. Conforme el barco se acercaba, iban reconociendo los colores, lo grande que era, el sol... león... ese engendro que tenían en la proa.

Sanji pensó que iba a llorar, pero se contuvo como pudo. No podía dejar que Zoro le viese llorar, era lo que le faltaba.

De repente, oyeron uno de los gritos de Luffy, y lo siguiente que Sanji oyó fue uno de Zoro, potente y desesperado. Éste se había levantado de golpe, y Sanji juraría que había visto un par de lágrimas caer por la mejilla del peliverde, pero prefirió ignorarlo y sonreír.

 

Corrieron hacia donde el barco había echado el ancla, y esperaron, incapaces de contener la emoción, mientras una de las barcas pequeñas llevaba a Luffy y Franky hacia la orilla.

En cuanto tuvieron oportunidad abrazaron a sus nakamas, intentando articular algo con sentido. Pero entre el llanto incontrolable de Franky, los gritos de Luffy y los balbuceos de Sanji, para los del barco eran como un corral de gallinas.

 

\- No puedo creerme que os hayamos encontrado finalmente – sollozaba Franky, apretando contra sí mismo a ambos, mientras Luffy se les había enrollado como un cordón gracias a su akuma no mi.

\- ¡Dejad de hacer el mongolo y venid de una vez! - gritó Nami desde el barco

El cocinero se separó del resto y se subió corriendo a la barca - ¡Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaann~!

Qué reacción tan típica del rubio, y a la vez tan nostálgica.

Dicha reacción desencadenó un huracán en la mente de Zoro.

 

Estupendo. Jodidamente estupendo. Ya sabías que Sanji estaba loco por Nami, y, ahora que os han encontrado, ¿qué crees que pasará, huh? ¿De verdad pensaste que ibas a ser su novio? Gilipollas, eso es lo que eres. - Urusai! - se gritó a si mismo

 

\- Na~, Zoro, ¿has dicho algo? - preguntó extrañado el capitán.

\- N-no, tranquilo – Ya sabes lo que va a pasar. Vais a llegar, va a babear a las dos, y tú vas a volver a las pajas. - Shh... - murmuró en respuesta a su cabeza – Y probablemente te trate igual de mal que antes... ES MÁS, seguro que incluso te hace prometer no decirle a nadie lo que pasó entre vosotros, para que su estúpido orgullo rizado no sufra. - Ya veremos... - Pero en el fondo sabía que su cabeza tenía razón.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido esperar algo así? ¿Acaso no le conocía ya?

 

Los cuatro se subieron en el bote, y sus sospechas se iban confirmando conforme se acercaban hacia el barco, puesto que Sanji comenzó a babear como un perro rabioso.

Que asco, espero que le rechacen y tenga que conformarse conmigo. Eso es muy deprimente, te tienes en poca estima. Urusai... es él el que me tiene en poca estima.

 

Nami y Chopper dejaron caer la escalera de cuerdas, y el primero en subir, evidentemente, fue Sanji, que se abrazó a la cintura de Nami en cuanto pudo. Por otro lado, Luffy subió alargando uno de sus brazos; y Zoro, subió detrás de Sanji.

Justo cuando acababa de terminar la escalera, algo peludo se la agarró a la cara y le impedía respirar. Intentó por todos los medios quitárselo pero parecía pegado con pegamento. Hizo falta la ayuda de Robin y su akuma no mi, para despegar a Chopper que lloraba como un bebé.

 

\- Oi, Chopper, está bien, ¿eh? Ya he vuelto, no llores.

\- ¡Bakayaro! ¡No estoy llorando! - respondió el reno.

Si que lo estás, pero lo dejaré correr...

 

El espadachín notó como una mirada se clavaba en su nuca en ese instante, como un taladro. Mujer del demonio...

Se giró para encontrarse a Nico Robin a un par de metros, escudriñándolo con la mirada. No estaba seguro de si quería saber por qué, pero no podía dejar correr eso, sería aún más peligroso que preguntar.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo finalmente.

Robin se acercó a él, quedando a su altura, sólo que en paralelo, hombro con hombro, y susurró lo más bajo y cerca que pudo - ¿Qué ha pasado en esa isla, bushido-san?

Nadie les prestaba atención, todo el mundo estaba mirando a Sanji en esos momentos, que se aferraba como si la vida le fuera en ello a las caderas de Nami, mientras ésta, ayudada por Usopp y Brook intentaba librarse de él. Aunque Brook no lo hacía por ayudarla, en realidad, no paraba de gritar “ahora me toca a mi”, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

Era evidente que contestar “no ha pasado nada” era absurdo. Estamos hablando de Nico Robin, sabe cuando alguien miente, y no quería arriesgarse a un “clutch”.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? - acabó respondiendo.

\- A Sanji-kun, claro – susurró de nuevo, sonriendo pícaramente.

\- Mujer – suspiró, pasándose la mano por el pelo hacia atrás para retirar algo de sudor - No puedo hablar de ello. 

La morena pareció notar algo de resignación y tristeza en la voz del peliverde, porque simplemente asintió y se alejó de él.

Cuando consiguieron separar a Sanji de Nami, todos los abrazos fueron para Zoro.

 

 

El resto de la tarde transcurrió de forma normal y cotidiana. Franky construyendo algún cachivache con Usopp, Luffy y Chopper jugando, Robin leyendo y Nami dibujando en su cuarto.

En lo que respecta a ellos, Sanji preparaba comida suficiente como para que Luffy no fuera capaz de comerse toda, y hubiese de sobra para los demás. Había mucho que celebrar.

 

Zoro se pasó la tarde entrenando, levantando pesas que ningún humano normal podría levantar. Todo para distraerse y no pensar en lo que él sabía.

Llegada una hora determinada, Chopper se asomó a ver qué hacía.

\- Dice Sanji que vayas a ducharte ya, que la cena está casi lista.

\- Podía haber venido él mismo... - murmuró Zoro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No, nada, ahora voy. 

 

 

Cuando entró en el comedor, frotándose el pelo, mojado de la ducha, con una toalla, notó como todos le miraban. Vale, ¿qué he hecho esta vez?

La mayoría le miraban curiosos, como si supiesen algo más de lo que parecía. Se sentía observado. Sin hacer movimientos bruscos dejó la toalla en el perchero, y se sentó en su sitio, mirando intermitentemente a todos los asistentes. Pero el cocinero no estaba.

¿Estaban poniéndole nervioso a propósito? Posiblemente. O quizás algo se le escapaba.

\- Bueno, vale, ya está bien. ¿Por qué me miráis así, qué pasa?

Usopp tenía una mirada peculiarmente nerviosa, y Nami parecía estar forzando una cara seria cuando en realidad querría sonreír.

\- ¡ESCUPIDLO DE UNA VEZ, QUÉ HE HECHO!

\- Tchihihi... Na~, Zoro, mira tu plato – rió Luffy

 

El espadachín, con el ceño fruncido en confusión, miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con una tortilla hecha en forma de corazón. Toda la sangre le subió a la cabeza y rezó porque no se hubiera puesto excesivamente rojo.

\- N-Nami, Robin... creo que el estúpido cocinero ha vuelto a equivocarse... o me habéis cambiado el sitio... o algo.

\- Yo creo que no – dijo Robin dando un sorbo a su cóctel, con total tranquilidad y ocultando cierta sonrisa. Nami sonrió pícaramente, y Zoro podía notar como estaba pensando en la mejor forma de sacar provecho económico de aquella situación.

\- Los nuestros también eran así, Zoro... Ha hecho 3 a conciencia – comentó la pelirroja.

 

El espadachín quería que se lo tragase la tierra en aquel momento. Esto es buena señal, ¿no? Sí, pero es vergonzoso. No soy una tía, estas cosas no me... Mentiroso, te ha hecho ilusión como a cualquiera, deja de hacerte el duro. - Tch...

 

De repente, el rubio entró en la cocina con una botella de vino y tarareando algo que no alcanzó a identificar pero parecía contento. Cuando éste vio a Zoro, se frenó en seco en el sitio, y la puerta se cerró tras él. El silencio se hizo en la habitación, mientras el resto de los presentes dirigían su mirada hacia Sanji y hacia el peliverde, como si se tratara de un partido de tenis. Ambos estaban estáticos. Se podía cortar la tensión en el ambiente. Ninguno sabía qué decir exactamente, ni si debían decir algo.

 

\- Yo..ho..ho..hoooo.... - susurró Brook en voz baja, y dio un sorbo extremadamente sonoro a su bebida.

 

Aquello pareció aliviar un poco la tensión, pero la cara de Usopp seguía siendo de estreñido. Nami le dio un codazo sutil a Brook en la costilla por interrumpir el momento. Franky y Robin intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

Sanji se acercó a la mesa, y tras dejar la botella encima de ésta, se sentó, estaba casi enfrente de Zoro.

\- ¡Oh, por el amor de dios! - dijo Usopp – Zoro, di lo que sea de una vez, no podemos vivir con esta tortura.

\- Y luego la cotilla soy yo – comentó la pelirroja mirándole con suspicacia y algo ofendida.

 

\- G-gracias, cara arroba... - murmuró el peliverde sin siquiera mirarle, y comenzó a comer.

 

El resto de los asistentes no esperaba más que eso realmente, dado que conocían bien a Zoro, por lo que, tras sus escasas y sinceras palabras, se dispusieron a comer. Bueno, en el caso de Luffy a engullir como un pato, sin masticar.

 

\- No es nada, marimo... - murmuró Sanji mirándole de reojo tentativamente.

 

Parece que a la tripulación le parece bien. No esperaba menos realmente.

Así que a pesar de tener a estas dos a bordo, te prefiere a ti. Eso está bien. Está muy bien. Mejor que bien. Zoro sonrió para sí.

 

Poco después, el jaleo inundó la sala.

Todo volvía a la normalidad. Luffy robando comida a los presentes. Usopp defendiéndose tirándole bolas de pan con un mini-tirachinas. Poco efectivo. Ya que Luffy las esperaba con la boca abierta. De repente, notó una patada por debajo de la mesa, y con el ceño fruncido estuvo a punto de preguntar a voz en grito quién había sido el bastardo, pero se encontró con la mirada de Sanji, y su sonrisa. Puede que suene cursi, pero la sonrisa del rubio era la más bonita que había visto jamás. Su cenó se desfrunció, y una expresión de confusión y cautela al mismo tiempo se apoderó de su rostro.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué quería, vio como el cocinero decía algo con los labios, sin emitir sonido: Te quiero.

 

Zoro sonrió ampliamente, y dijo en voz alta - Y yo a ti, cocinerucho.

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerlo, por leerme a mi, la persona menos constante, más problemática y caótica del planeta.
> 
> Este fanfic termina aquí, pero aún hay dos que tengo empezados, y que, por supuesto, pienso terminar. A ver si ahora que empiezo el nuevo curso, me asiento, me va todo bien, o medianamente bien y me inspiro un poco, chicos.
> 
> Muchas gracias por vuestra comprensión. Sin los lectores, los escritores no somos nada. 
> 
> Creo que voy a darme las gracias a mi misma también, porque yo también soy una fiel lectora. No de mis propios fanfics, porque una vez los escribo, no vuelvo a mirarlos JAMÁS, pero en general sí. 
> 
> (Como cualquier artista, odio mi arte, es nuestra maldición)

**Author's Note:**

> Espero reviews que me digan si queréis que suba el primer capítulo, porque si no lo va a leer nadie no lo subo xD
> 
> Mua<3


End file.
